


World Wide Cruise

by FoxTrap



Series: A Weighty Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Button Popping, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feederism, holiday weight, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTrap/pseuds/FoxTrap
Summary: After burning out at his job as a successful business owner, James makes a rash decision to book a year-long, globe traversing cruise to get his head straight. He gets a lucky break upon meeting Ace, the handsome travel writer who quickly becomes his new best friends and object of his fantasies. Once he finally begins let loose, it becomes harder and harder for James to control one of his deepest desires. Thankfully Ace is there to help him out, and by the time they're done, the cruise won't have been the only thing to have gone worldwide.(180lbs - 300lbs)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Weighty Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262





	1. Day 1

The moment he stepped on the boat he knew it was a bad idea, but it was too late now. He was surrounded by mostly middle-aged to older couples which didn’t help his nerves. A single, gay male in his late twenties didn’t appear to be the demographic this cruise was catered towards, but he was here all the same. He stepped into his room, looking around at what would be his home for the next year, taking in a long, deep breath. That’s all he had to do, keep breathing, and eventually, he would be fine. He couldn’t leave now, he was already committed to going through with this.

It had been a rash decision. A year ago he’d had his own company, he was a successful entrepreneur, he was going to be the next big thing. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by money and praise. The next thing he knew he’d sold his company, had a complete mental breakdown and had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He was rich, lonely and aimless, if he didn’t figure out something soon he was going to end up found dead in his apartment aged thirty with a nose full of coke, or at least that’s what his old colleagues muttered amongst themselves.

So that’s how he got to where he was. He’d decided he needed a holiday and this had popped up in his overly vague google search. ‘The world's longest non-stop cruise, 60 countries in 365 days, the ultimate vacation’. He didn’t have anything else to do, and maybe by the time he got back, he would have figured out his next move. To be fair, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He could escape the toxic people who seemed to follow him like a bad smell and he’d be way too busy to let the bad thoughts in. Now that he was here however, he was seriously beginning to doubt himself.

First of all, he felt very out of place. Everyone around seemed very stern and cultured, either that or already drunk at the bar. What was more concerning to him personally however was the food. There was food everywhere, and as someone who had always had very little self-control, that was not a good thing. To be fair he was excited about the prospect of just being able to eat whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Food was one of the few things that he took real comfort in, but he worried about how his waistline was going to fair.

To distract himself he decided to head up to the top deck and have a look round, maybe get a drink and relax by the pool. They were still docked in England so he couldn’t exactly start sunbathing but he could still have a sit-down and soak up his new surroundings. It was a nice ship, enormous and lavish. It had four restaurants and a buffet that was always open as well as a bar on pretty much every deck. There were two pools, a gym and even a library. At least he wouldn’t be bored.

When he got to the poolside bar he ordered a lemonade and settled down on a sunbed, scrolling aimlessly through his phone. Eventually, he grew bored and went to one of his preferred hobbies, people watching. Unfortunately, all the interesting people to observe, like crackheads and aggressive preachers, weren’t exactly going to be in a place like this, so he was stuck listening in to old couples discussing if they remembered to pack the nice towels as well as the normal ones. It wasn’t thrilling.

Suddenly, however, he spotted something a little more interesting. There was a man sat at one of the tables, typing away on a laptop. He was about the same age as James, maybe a few years older, and absolutely stunning. He was about six foot three with long, slender limbs and flawless skin. He had dark hair and stunning blue eyes, James could stare at him all day. He kept expecting some woman to join him but he remained uninterrupted, eventually packing away his things and going to stand by the railings as the boat got ready to depart.

James watched him, wondering if he should say something. Even if they could just strike up a nice conversation, it would make him feel a lot less out of place if he could be acquainted with someone who was a lot like him. That was or course, someone who wasn’t double his age. Eventually, he built up the courage and walked over to the edge of the boat, leaning against the rails only a metre or so from the man,

“This is going to be a long holiday huh,” he said awkwardly, cringing inwardly at himself. The man jumped slightly, eyes fixated at the people moving around on the dock below them,

“Oh yes, I suppose it will be,” he said with a bright smile, James almost fainted at the sight, “Although I’m working, unfortunately,”

James’s stomach sank, of course it was too good to be true. If he was working on the ship then he probably wasn’t allowed to be chatting with the customers,

“Are you an entertainer or something?” James asked. He didn’t look like a cook or a cleaner, he could imagine him being able to sing, he had a nice voice. The man laughed softly,

“Oh, no. I write for a travel company. They paid for me to go on this trip, I just have to write an article for every place we visit.”

Oh, so he wasn’t an employee of the cruise company, that meant he still had a chance,

“That must be difficult, we’re going all over. It’s a long time to be at work, won’t your family or partner miss you?”

Smooth-talking was something James had always been good at, but he wasn’t used to talking with people this pretty and it was throwing him off. The man shrugged,

“Well, we’re only going to be in port every three days or so, and I can get out an article in a couple of hours if I put my mind to it, so it isn’t too bad. It’s a bit of a blessing really, I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago which kind of sucked, this is a nice distraction,”

James grinned. He’d hit the jackpot. He was single, not straight, and had a lot of free time. Plus they were stuck together on a boat for a year, he’d definitely get him in bed at least once at the very least. Of course, he'd rather they had something a little more, providing he wasn't a dick.

“What about you?” the man asked, ripping James from his thoughts, “What are you doing here?”

James shrugged,

“I used to have a really good job, but it just got too much so I had to leave. I didn’t know what to do so I did some googling, packed my bags and I’m here. I feel like I shouldn’t be here though, everyone like twice our age,”

The man nodded and chuckled,

“I know, I feel like this is going to age me like twenty years,”

James sighed,

“Yeah, and like double me in size. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to cope surrounded so much food,”

The man nodded slowly, looking at him intently so a second,

“My name’s Ace,” He said with a warm smile, holding out his hand. James took it, giving it a firm shake. Ace, it suited him,

“James,” the other man replied quickly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you James. Are you here alone?”

James let out a short laugh,

“Yeah, I didn’t have anybody else to come with,” he replied, trying to sound cheerful. Ace looked almost pleased for a moment but quickly morphed it into a sympathetic frown.

“Well if we’re both here alone, maybe we could hang out sometime? I would be nice to have some company,”

James nodded eagerly,

“Yes, I absolutely agree, here, give me your number,” he grinned, handing over his phone. 

He was beginning to feel a lot more excited about the year to come now. This was very unlike him, to immediately meet someone and become friends with them. It wasn’t really what he was used to. Ace handed the phone back, contact reading his name with a smiley face next to it. James decided not to change it, usually, he kept his contact list very professional, but he could make an exception this time.

“I’m starving,” Ace announced suddenly, “It’s a bit early for the restaurant to be open though isn’t it?”

James shrugged, 

“The buffets open. I can go with you if you’d like.”

Ace smiled,

“Sure,”

In all honesty, James wasn’t really hungry. He’d eaten before boarding having gotten bored waiting for them to let people on the ship, but he wanted to get to know Ace better. If they separated now, there was still a good chance they would never talk again, even if they did have each other’s numbers and that would be a real shame.

They sat down at an empty table, James guarding Ace’s bag as he went up to get some food. Even though he wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t resist the smell of fresh bread as it wafted over to him, quickly beginning to salivate. When Ace retired he went to browse the selection of main dishes and sides before him. There was everything from pizza, to curry, to Chinese and even a full roast. He didn’t realise how much he’d piled onto his plate until he got back to the table,

“Shit, it just all looked so good, I lost track. I don’t think I can eat all this!” he exclaimed. Ace chuckled,

“I know, I could barely contain myself. Don’t worry about it. You’re on holiday, it’s time to relax and let loose,”

James raised an eyebrow at him,

“Yes but this isn’t just a short little vacation,” he sighed, “I do have to limit myself a bit or else I'll be busting out of these clothes in no time.”

He said it jokingly but inside he knew he was deadly serious.

“You know the average person puts on about five pounds on a week-long cruise,” Ace said absentmindedly. taking a quick sip of his drink. James bit his lip, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Well, that’s not going to help!" he exclaimed suddenly, "How long are we on this for, just over 52 weeks? That would be like 250lbs,” he almost gagged, “God I’d be over 400lbs by the time I got home,”

Ace shrugged and laughed quietly, not looking remotely bothered,

“Yeah, but your body gets used to it I suppose, I mean you wouldn’t gain that much every week unless you were really trying. Besides, it wouldn’t all be bad.”

James crossed his arms,

“What do you mean it wouldn’t all be bad, I’d be waddling by the time I got off this ship,”

He could imagine himself squeezing through the tight hallways of the ship, panting and as his enormous belly swung and bounced in front of him. Maybe he would have gotten even bigger than that, so big that every step was a struggle as his body was buried under rolls and rolls of fat. He’d be gasping for breath just trying to get up the stairs, thick thoughts rubbing together. Perhaps Ace would be with him, holding him up, rubbing his belly, telling him how well he was doing . . .

He snapped back to reality, quickly crossing his legs. God, where had that come from?

“Well, you aren’t bad looking,” Ace continued, and James tried his best to concentrate on him, “Like if I were to put on a considerable amount of weight I’d look gross, but I think it would suit you,”

The comment took him aback for a moment. It wasn’t exactly something you’d normally say to someone you just met, but Ace had been at the bar for a while so he'd let it slide. 

James was nowhere near fat, he wasn’t skinny but he’d never weighed more than he should. He has a soft round face, he supposed it wouldn’t look bad with some chubby cheeks, and a double chin. He tended to gain weight all over so he’d have nice chunky arms and a good ass. Oh, and a belly that hung way down below his belt and sat on good plump thighs when he sat. His love handles would spill out over the side of chairs and oh dear lord it was happening again.

He just shrugged and smiled, trying to distract himself with his food but it only seemed to make it worse. By the time he’d finished his massive plate, he was full to the brim. Not so stuffed that it hurt but it was getting that way. He’d managed to drive away his little problem with some rather unsavoury thoughts but couldn’t resist reaching down to massage his distended stomach.

“Are you getting dessert?” Ace asked, sounding slightly amused, “You look like you’re struggling a bit,”

“I am a bit full, but those brownies look so nice,” James replied sheepishly, looking longingly over at the selection of cakes and desserts on the counter closest to them. Ace smiled at him,

“It’s alright, I’m going up now, I’ll get yours as well,”

James should have said no. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone he’d just met by pigging out, especially someone he wouldn't mind getting with, but he was too flattered by Ace’s offer to refuse. He liked it when others thought of him unprompted. When the other man returned, however, he realised that maybe he should have specified that he only wanted the brownies, as the plate he was presented with was absolutely crammed. Ace grimaced,

“Sorry, I panicked, you don’t have to eat all that,” he said awkwardly. James shrugged.

James couldn’t exactly get mad at him, he’d just tried to do something nice and been a bit overly successful,

“Don’t worry about it, at least I get to try everything,” he replied with a slightly forced smile. He was sure it was an honest mistake, but it was just so much food. What had he gotten himself into?

Try everything he did, something he now deeply regretted. He’d gotten a bit carried away for sure, his mind had wandered as he ate and by the time he came back to his sense he was almost finished with a stomach that was screaming for relief. Thankfully Ace made no move to leave the table, and they sat chatting happily for around an hour, by which point James was able to walk despite the immense jolts of pain it sent throughout his belly.

They bid each other goodnight and he managed to keep it together right up until he got back to his room, after which he collapsed onto the bed with a loud groan. Why the hell had he eaten so much? He was in agony, he’d never been so full in his life. He ran his hands over his stomach, feeling as it pushed against his ribs and was forced outwards by the pressure inside. He wondered how many calories he’d consumed already, thank god he didn’t get seasick.

What was Ace going to think of him? To be fair the whole dessert thing had been his fault, but James didn’t actually have to finish them all. He just had this strange compulsive need to eat all of a sudden. Maybe it was the change in surroundings that had brought on these old and worrisome thoughts or the absence of his usual stresses. He wasn’t surrounded by his judging co-workers or board members anymore, everything was new and for the first time in his life, he wasn’t particularly bothered by what anyone thought, except Ace of course, which was now his problem.

He rested his hands on his stomach, chest rising in quick, shallow breaths. It didn’t feel horrible, sure it hurt, but he felt comforted and heavy. He felt like he could sleep for a thousand years. He wondered what it would be like if his belly was that without any food, distended, all warm soft. It would be nice to squeeze and mould, pressing against his t-shirts and . . . He could see where this was going. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the warmth that was gathering below the belt. Perhaps he should just go to sleep and hope this didn’t go any further.


	2. Day 4

They spent the first three days at sea and whilst in a way, it was a good thing to get used to the ship and spend some time exploring, for James it was an absolute nightmare. It wasn’t all bad though. He’d ended up meeting with Ace each morning and they would pretty much spend the whole day together. It looked a little bit depressing to be eating dinner alone so it was nice to have company. They just meshed very well, James was absolutely infatuated. It was the food however that was the main issue.

He’d woken up after that first night vowing that he would control himself from now on, but it hadn’t exactly been going well. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t tried, at breakfast that first full day he’d eaten what could be considered a normal amount. It was a little bit more than he was used to and plain cereal was replaced by a full cooked breakfast as well as a muffin on the side, but it was nothing outrageous. It all went south when at about lunchtime Ace suggested getting something to drink at the bar. It was then that the first of two things became clear, James was a lightweight. The second being that he was a lightweight that lost almost all sense of reason when he was even the slightest bit tipsy.

From then on it was an absolute shit show. He’d eaten a completely ridiculous amount and lunch and even though he had pretty much sobered up by the time dinner came around, it seemed the damage had been done. They ate at the restaurant and James was glad of the portion control. Three courses were still a lot but he couldn’t exactly pig out like yesterday. Unfortunately, a few hours later Ace dragged him up to the buffet for some apple slices to help with his seasickness and James, of course, hadn’t been able to resist.

It seemed like then a president had been set for the following two days and no matter how hard he tried he ended up collapsing onto his bed every night packed full of food and ridiculously horny. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t been with anyone in months, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was something different. He’d had thoughts like this before, but had done his best to blank them from his mind. They were from before his company took off, after that he hadn’t had time to fantasise. Now he had all the time in the world.

Maybe he could distract himself with Ace. They had flirted a little, but nothing major and James had been making comments here and there to try and show he was available, to varying degrees of success. The one about how desperate he was to shag some hot Spanish blokes might have gone a little too far. They were treading carefully, they’d known each other for less than a week and if a problem did come up, the next year might be a little awkward as a result. That didn’t stop James from hoping, he was a very impulsive person after all.

He just needed to stop eating so much.

Ace wouldn’t want him fat, even if he seemed to almost encourage James to eat at times. He was sure Ace was just being nice, and that he wanted James to be happy. It was sweet, but not really what he needed right now. Thankfully on the fourth full day, they were docking in La  Coruña for the afternoon so there would be something to do.

He might even get some exercise, as they had quite a bit planned. Ace had an itinerary since he had to write an article. Wander around the old city, check-in at a few bars and cafes, visit some important landmarks and ‘get a feel for the place, that sort of thing. 

James had agreed to go with him, else he’d just spend some time hanging aimlessly around the docks pretending to be cultured or just not leave the boat. Even if he had intended this holiday to be one of learning and experience, he didn’t really have the motivation to go out and do that by himself. Plus it was very hot and the idea of sunbathing by the pool whilst eating copious amounts of ice cream sounded much more appealing to him. With Ace, however, it might be a bit more bearable. Ace seemed happy to have the company but did warn that it would be a very busy day. The boat was leaving early in the evening for Lisbon and they did not want to get left behind.

They left the ship at midday, James already uncomfortably full. He was still sated from breakfast when Ace had insisted they get something before leaving, so they had energy for all the walking he said. Now James was just in pain. His already tight t-shirt was clinging to his midsection and he was hunched over to try and hide it. Ace noticed this and suggested they get the bus to the old city instead of walking, something that James eagerly agreed to. He had to admit, it was a very beautiful place. The sun was bright and the water was a deep, calm blue.

The bus finally rumbled into the old town and by the time they got off it, James was feeling a little better. If he tried to jog or run he might be struck down by an awful stitch but hopefully they would continue their calm, meandering pace,

“I’ve always liked the idea of living somewhere like this,” Ace sighed, taking a few pictures of the cobbles streets and elegant buildings.

“Why don’t you?” James yawned, the hot sun making him sleepy. Ace shrugged,

“I’m not sure it would be the best place for me, not my ideal climate. Plus my Spanish is abysmal, I’d be thrown out in no time,”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t dream of throwing out someone like you,” James replied softly, looking around himself, “What about all the tanned, muscular Spanish guys, aren’t they worth staying for?” He continued with a snort.

Ace scrunched up his nose,

“They’re not exactly my type,” 

They spent the next few hours searching streets and gardens of the city, even taking a tour bus which was . . . less than stellar. Eventually, it got to the point where the sun was getting a bit lower and they were wrapping up their day.

“Do you have anything left on your checklist?” James asked as they sat on a bench opposite a large open square. People were hurrying around with brochures and guide books, stopping every now and again to take photos or check their phones.

Ace hummed thoughtfully,

“Well, I am kind of supposed to go and eat at a restaurant. Get a real taste of the local food.”

James paled slightly. They’d already visited a few cafes along the way and Ace had bought him a stupid amount of snacks, saying that they should at least try something from the places they were reviewing. He’d had torrijas, churros, cinnamon cookies, just to name a few. Another full meal on top would just be overboard.

“God you could have told me, I’m stuffed,” James groaned. Ace shrugged sheepishly,

“Sorry, I thought we wouldn’t have time, but we’ve got like three hours. You can go back to the ship if you’d like,”

James sighed,

“No, it’s ok. I’ll go with you, only if you want me to though,” 

“Of course I want you to, I much prefer being with you than on my own,” Ace replied brightly.

They ended up at a small and mostly quiet restaurant close to the dock. James could see the yachts gliding over the smooth, sparkling sea and a warm, salty breeze flowed over them through the wide, open windows. They were surrounded on either side by tall, glass-fronted hotels mixed with old stone buildings, it was quite a strange place, but also sort of romantic.

They ordered in broken Spanish, James playing it safe with a simple paella whilst Ace went for the albondigas which sounded far more interesting. He took a few photos, making the odd note about the atmosphere or the authenticity of the place, grumbling occasionally about how long this article was going to take to write.

“What did you do before you got sent on this cruise, writing-wise?” James asked quietly as they waited for their food. Ace shrugged,

“I used to concentrate mainly on stuff back home, hotels, beauty spots, that kind of thing. Then the magazine I worked for decided I’d be better off travelling abroad. I used to go backpacking across countries or fly all over the place. It was fun, but I never got a chance to just relax you know, and I was always away. I think that’s why my last boyfriend and I didn’t work out. We spent too much time apart. This is my last hurrah exploring the world, then I’m going back to local stuff I think,”

James nodded slowly, listening intently,

“Yeah, I know what that’s like. I was never able to have proper relationships with anyone whilst I was working full time. I’d spend twelve hours a day in an office hauled up by myself because I thought that the only way to be happy was to be successful, and the only way to be successful was to work as hard as I possibly could,” He sighed in response. Ace tilted his head slightly,

“I thought you were successful?”

James hummed thoughtfully,

“I was successful in my career, but when I finally burnt out and had to take a break I realised that I wasn’t in every other aspect of my life. I didn’t have any friends or family I was close to, I didn’t have any hobbies. My whole life revolved around my job, and it wasn’t one I particularly enjoyed. That’s how I ended up here, I just needed some time to find myself. I’m still not sure if it was the best idea,” 

“Well if you hadn’t come, you wouldn’t have met me,” Ace said softly. James could feel his cheeks turning pink,

“You’re right, here’s to our previous poor work/life balance for bringing us together,” He replied, raising his glass of water. Ace grinned, returning the toast.

When their food finally arrived James was beginning to get nervous. He could feel his already stuffed stomach pressing against his lap and the thoughts and feelings it was giving him were less than desirable for being out in public. It was all he could do to stop his hands going down to his belly to feel to revel in its fullness. Ace frowned,

“Are you feeling alright James, your pupils are very dilated,” Ace said quietly, James swallowed thickly. 

“It’s just a bit dark in here I think, I’m not on drugs or anything if that's what you’re worried about,” he said with a forced laugh, trying to keep the atmosphere light. That seemed to sate Ace, who went back to examining his dish.

He took a picture of both of their plates. James offered him some of his food, it would be an easy way to palm off some of the food without the guilt of wasting any, but unfortunately, Ace had refused, stating that he wasn’t the biggest fan of seafood. That left James to somehow figure out how he could fit an entire meal into a Place where there was now very little space available, it seemed like the universe was taking every opportunity to mock him on his poor eating choices. Although, his absolute refusal to waste food once it was on his plate wasn’t helping things. Not only had it been drilled into him since he was a young child that it was impolite to leave food behind, but that darker side of him surfaced when he began eating.

He just didn’t stop, and it seemed like that side was taking more and more control. Once he allowed himself to embrace the pleasure of relaxing on a holiday with no care of work or money, it opened to floodgates and now he craved more. He needed the one thing that had plagued his mind for years, he needed to embrace what he already knew would provide him with more satisfaction than a lifetime's worth of poolside breaks and walks along a pretty dock. He needed to eat, he needed to gain.

He knew it wasn’t normal, that’s why he had always suppressed it. It wasn’t normal to see fat guys waddling down the street and feel jealous of them rather than disgusted or sympathetic as many others would. It wasn’t normal to look in the mirror whilst trying to imagine what the best version of him would look like, and see someone staring back looking three times his size, not covered in rippling muscle, but soft, flowing fat. As much as deep down he wanted to embrace that part of him, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life alone or surrounded by those repulsed by his appearance. So he had to suppress it.

Unfortunately for him, it was already too late. He picked up his fork and scooped up as much as it could hold, shoving it into his waiting maw. His dish was a lot larger than Ace’s, so he wasn’t worried about finishing too early, which also meant he was a lot less ashamed than he should have been at the voracity he was attacking his meal. By the time he was halfway through he was beginning the struggle to breathe and could feel Ace’s eyes on him.

He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, glancing upwards, expecting to see himself being looked at by an expression of disgust or concern. Instead, however, Ace’s face almost seemed to be that of someone in awe. As soon as James’s eyes properly focused on him it retired to a neutral smile. Suddenly he checked his watch,

“Oh dear, we better hurry up if we are to get back on the ship in plenty of time,” He said quickly, clearing his throat.

James nodded slowly in response, shovelling in yet another mouthful. It was like he was possessed. He was in a tremendous amount of pain, he could feel the skin over his stomach stretching around the great mass within, but it wasn’t a bad pain. It was the sort of pain that got him all riled up, the sort of pain that he only ever wanted more. By the time he’d finished, he was full-on panting, and this time Ace really was looking concerned.

“Seriously James, you don’t look well. Are you sure you’re alright?”

James waved his hand around tiredly,

“It’s just hot and I’ve had a bit too much to eat, please say you aren’t getting desert,” he groaned, if he saw one more bite of food he was either going to to be violently sick or very, very aroused and neither of those things seemed to be a very good option.

“No, I think we should begin to head back to ship,” he sighed in reply, sounding almost disappointed, which was odd given that he had definitely eaten enough to not be hungry. James could have cried out in relief.

He found it difficult to walk, or even up straight, occasionally wincing in pain as they crawled along at snail pace. Ace could see that he was struggling, guiding him towards a bench overlooking where the yachts were tethered. It was only maybe a ten minutes walk back to the ship but he was glad of the break already. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the view.

“Would you mind taking a picture of me by the rails over there,” Ace said eventually, handing James his phone, “I’m thinking of making myself a photo album of all the places I’ve visited,”

“Of course,” James replied quickly, “Although I’m not exactly a photographer,” He said with a quick grin,

Ace smiled,

“Don’t put yourself down all the time,” he said calmly.

As it turned out, Ace wasn’t particularly difficult to photograph. He was like a freaking model. Whenever James had his picture taken he either looked miserable or very awkward and uncomfortable, there wasn’t a single one in which Ace didn’t look amazing. Or maybe he was just biased. Ace scrolled through them, looking pleased,

“These are great,” he said happily, “Do you want me to take some of you?”

James scoffed,

“Haha, no thank you. I’m not as photogenic as you Ace,” He chuckled. The other man stuck out his lower lip in a pout,

“You’re too harsh on yourself,” He announced, “Come on, let me take your photo. You’ll want to remember all the places you visited when this is over, please,”

He was looking at him with those big blue eyes of his, how could James say no?

He huffed over to the railings, doing his best to smile and look cheerful. Ace took a few pictures, looking at them with a smile. 

"These look great, I'll send them to you later," he exclaimed. 

James shrugged sheepishly, he wasn't good at taking compliments. 

They headed back for the ship and James announced he would be having an early night. Ace didn't mind since he had to write up his article, something the other man was very grateful for. He always ended up eating more when he was with Ace, and he wasn't sure his body could take anymore. 

He lay on his bed, moaning softly as he ran his hand over his stomach. It was rock hard, bar the tiniest slither of fat that sat on the surface. He tried to push down, but there was no give, he was surprised he'd managed to fit so much in. It churned violently whenever he moved, he was absolutely stuffed. He was about to drift off to sleep when his phone pinged loudly. He groaned, picking it up to silence it, but stopped when he noticed it was from Ace. 

It was the picture from the dock, and Lord was it a sight to see. His posture was off, but his expression was not nearly as much as a grimace as he had expected. He was sweaty and his hair was stuck to his forehead, but it didn't look entirely bad. Moving downwards, however, it was clear to see the reason behind his strange position and clammy skin. His belly was pushing against the fabric of his t-shirt, almost comically distended. It was impossible not to notice, his eyes were drawn to it and his breathing quickened. 

He closed it quickly, placing his phone down. Ace must have known how much he'd eaten, how could he not have? The picture stayed in his mind, burned onto his subconscious. What if he started to look like that even when he wasn't full? Imagine how big his belly would be if he gorged himself like that every day? The thoughts continued, growing more and more extreme, he couldn't stop them. Before he had realised what was happening, he came with a moan, hands roaming his belly feverishly. 

He was almost at the point of no return, only making it worse with everything he did. He was too full and tired to be thinking about this at the moment. He rolled painfully onto his side, wrapping his arms protectively around his belly. He would have to think about this more carefully in the morning. 

  
  
  



	3. Week 1

It had been an entire week now since James had stepped foot on this godforsaken boat. They were wrapping up their final day in Lisbon, wandering around a supermarket with the hope of finding some random items they had either run out of or forgotten to bring in the first place. Ace had somehow managed to lose his toothbrush somewhere in his tiny cabin and was convinced it had either been accidentally thrown away or had slipped into another dimension, and if James didn't get some sun cream soon he was going to end up the colour of a tomato. 

He was tired, really tired. Their day had been exhausting and he just wanted to get back to the ship and sleep. It wasn't as though it hadn't been fun, or at least very informative, but they had walked much further than he ever wanted to again. With a deep sigh, he wandered along one of the narrow isles, where a collection of random items seemed to be piled up in large baskets. 

He began to rummage through them mostly out of curiosity, but quickly coming across something that caught his attention. It was a set of shiny silver bathroom scales. The box was a bit battered and it was slapped with a bright yellow reduced sticker, but the actual scales seemed to be in fine condition once he peeked inside.

"Are you really thinking of getting those?" came an amused voice from behind him. He almost threw it onto the floor in shock. Ace laughed softly, 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump," 

James rolled his eyes fondly, 

"Have you found a toothbrush yet?" he sighed

Ace nodded, holding up a small, blue plastic toothbrush as though he were brandishing a well-earned trophy.

"Seriously, are you going to get those?" he pressed pointing at the scales. James shrugged, 

"I mean on one hand I want to make sure I'm not doing too much damage, but on the other hand… god, I really don't want to see how much weight I've gained," he groaned. 

That, of course, was a little bit of a lie, but he wasn’ exactly going to divulge it. He was absolutely desperate to know how much he'd put on, seeing the number creep up ever so slightly would give him a burst of that sinful pleasure he so desperately craved. He had put it down quickly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

"I'm not sure, it’s probably not a good idea," he said with an uncomfortable laugh. However, his eyes kept being drawn back to it and it wasn’ going unnoticed. Ace shrugged, 

"Why don't you get it, it's clearly bugging you. I can pay for it if you want?" 

James raised an eyebrow at him, 

"Don't be daft, I have plenty of money," he said quietly, although the offer did cause a smile to tug at his lips.

"Yeah, but I can put it on business expenses," Ace replied with a wink. James groaned,

"God you're terrible," he sighed, what should have been a disapproving look quickly moulding into a fond grin.

He was about to leave but looked back at the scale longingly before he’d even gone a step. He wanted them so badly, these thoughts were going to be the death of him. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to convince himself to lose the weight, maybe they would be more useful than indulging in his weird fantasies. Maybe seeing that number climb up higher than it had ever been before would snap him out of his mindset. There was a radical difference between imagining something and actually actively partaking in it. 

Then again, that hadn't stopped himself from stuffing himself silly at every opportunity he'd had over the last week. Even now he was noticeably full as he had been constantly since he'd embarked on this trip. This time he'd foolishly offered to let Ace buy him some treats from a street stand after they'd eaten dinner and Ace had once again panicked. Now he had enough semifrio, brigadeiro, queijada and pastéis de nata in his abused belly to feed a family of four. The worst thing was, since it was only late afternoon, that probably wasn't the last thing he was going to eat today.

Eventually, he came to a decision,

“Yeah, I’m going to get it. You can’t bully me if I’ve put on a bunch of weight though,” he said firmly. Ace laughed lightly,

“I wouldn’t dream of it, besides I’ve probably put on a few pounds of my own,” 

He patted his tummy as though to emphasise it but James was sceptical. Ace wasn’t an overly hyperactive person, but he did give off a buzz of energy. He spoke fast and gesticulated with his hands throughout every conversation, and whilst he had laughed at the idea of going to the gym, he did seem to be up and down the ship's many stairs constantly. He probably burned more calories in a few hours than James did in an entire day. He also knew how to control himself when it came to food. If anything he’d only gotten slimmer.

When they got back to the boat they headed straight to James’s cabin. Given that Ace was stuck in a tiny, windowless box on one of the lowest levels, and James had a spacious cabin with a balcony with lovely sea views, it seemed obvious he’d want to spend way more time in James’s cabin than his own. He’d already made himself quite at home, stretched out over the bed. James was almost ready to nod off, wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep under a pile of warm covers, preferably with Ace in his arms.

There were a lot of things that were barring that fantasy from becoming real, one of the less obvious one being the bag, containing a box, containing the bathroom scales, taunting him from the corner of the room. He couldn't stand it, he felt it's image burning into his mind wherever he tried to look away, like it was calling to him. He swallowed thickly, getting hastily to his feet,

“I’m going to try those scales, see if they work,” he said firmly, more to himself than anything. Ace scoffed,

“Well, it’s a bit late to take them back now if they don’t,” he chuckled.

Almost on cue, the ship's engines burst into life and a few minutes later they began to ever so slowly pull away from the dock. 

James placed the scales down carefully on the bathroom floor, turning them on once he’d finally located the right button. He was thankful that he had also remembered to pick up some excess batteries since it took way more than what was reasonable. It took him a moment to find how to switch it from Portuguese to English, finally hearing a satisfying beep once everything was in place. This was it.

What had he been before, a hundred and eighty? He knew he must have gained something, although he didn’t know how much was permanent. He was full, but there probably wasn’t enough in there to put him more than a pound or two off what he’d weigh without. He could maybe wait until he’d digested it all and had an empty belly, but times like that were becoming increasingly rare as of late. He took a deep breath, stepping forward. 

The numbers flashed concomitantly between digits for a few seconds, finally coming to a halt on 187lbs. He almost gagged, how on earth had he managed to put on a whole seven pounds. He knew it was coming, but it didn’t stop him from hoping that by some miracle it wouldn’t be too bad. He bit down hard on his lip as his mind began to drift, picturing those numbers climbing higher and higher.

He quickly stepped off the scales, wandering back into the main cabin dejectedly. Ace grimaced sympathetically upon seeing his expression which was one of utter defeat,

“Is it that bad?”

James groaned, nodding miserably,

“Seven pounds, in a week,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Ace sighed,

“Well maybe the scales are off, do you want me to test them for you,” he asked softly. James nodded, still hanging on to that tiny thread of hope.

“How much did you weigh before the cruise started?” He said quietly, setting up the scales. Ace hummed thoughtfully,

“I last weighed myself about two weeks ago, and I think I was a hundred and sixty-five?”

He stepped on the scales, James praying that the number would land somewhere around the one seventy-three or four range, something that would prove it was definitely off. Instead, however, it came to rest at a respectable 163lbs. God, was he really 24lbs heavier than Ace? They were both around the same height, that height being stupidly tall, although Ace was of a slighter frame. Still, it was a big difference, even before he’d gained any weight. Maybe he was larger than he’d thought.

Seeing his distress, Ace brought him into a strong, warm hug.

“It’s mostly water weight probably, don’t get yourself all worked up about nothing. Besides, what’s wrong with putting on a little weight?” He murmured soothingly, carding his hands through James’s messy brown curls. If he weren’t so emotionally conflicted, James would be thrilled.

“Because no one will ever love me if I’m fat,” he mumbled pathetically instead into Ace’s shoulder. Ace let out a small noise, almost like a coo,

“What are you on about, you aren’t even remotely fat. Even if you were, it wouldn’t make a difference, who would turn away someone as amazing as you,” He said confidently, but with a gentle undertone.

James didn’t feel like trying to answer, he didn’t feel like doing anything, so they didn’t do anything. They just stood in silence for what could have only been a few minutes, but what felt like hours. Eventually, he built up the nerve to clear his throat,

“So if I, theoretically, were to ask you out. Would you say yes,” he said, so quietly it was almost a whisper?

James could hear his heartbeat change,

“I mean, you aren’t my usual type, but if you were to ask me out, theoretically, I would agree unreservedly,” Ace replied quietly.

James felt a slight rush through him. Did that mean they could date? After a moment’s thinking however sighed deeply. Ace was probably only saying it because he felt sorry for the younger man,

“I bet your usual type is a lot fitter than me,” he muttered dejectedly, stepping backwards out of their embrace.

Aces cheeks suddenly became increasingly red and he let out a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well actually, I kind of usually like larger guys. I don’t think I’ve ever dated anyone as skinny as you before,” he admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

James paused, looking Ace up and down. 

“Like muscle large or fat large,”

Ace shrunk in on himself,

“Fat large,” he mumbled sheepishly, looking down at the floor to hide his embarrassment.

“How large?” James pressed, growing more and more excited.

Ace sighed,

“I don’t know, a lot bigger than you, that’s for sure.” he said with a small laugh, “Though I’d still date you because you’re very hot and I like you, whatever weight. Unless this turns you away that is,”

His tone was quickly becoming a little panicked and he bit his tongue, taking a deep breath.

James nodded slowly, smile forming on his face. That was a thing, people’s preferences could be more aimed towards fatter people. He’d always thought that that just wasn’t the case. 

“So, are you like, into people gaining weight and stuff,” he said somewhat hopefully. Maybe he had a serious chance of being himself around Ace for once.  Ace bit his lip ponding his answer for a moment, unsure if he should tell the truth or not,

“Yeah, I know it’s weird, please don’t judge me,” he murmured in response.

James felt like jumping for joy. Not only were they both gay, both enjoyed each others company, could both theoretically date, but they also shared the same obscure kink. How could this have been any more perfect? He took in a deep breath,

“I’m not going to judge you, because I think I have that too?” he replied, slightly unsure of himself. It wasn’t as though he was doubting that he liked it, because he certainly did, it’s just he had never admitted it to himself before. Ace frowned,

“It’s ok James, you don’t have to lie. I know it’s not normal,” He said softly.

James shook his head quickly.

“No, I’ve been thinking about it for years. I always thought people would hate me for it, that I’d spend the rest of my life alone if I let myself get fat. Except I’ve already sort of lost control on this holiday, why else do you think I’m stuffed like a prize turkey after every meal?” he said with an awkward laugh. Ace leaned in closer,

“Are you serious or just messing with me?” He said carefully.

“I’m fully serious, promise,” James exclaimed, “Urgh I want to gain weight so badly you have no idea. If we were to date, would you want that as well?”

Ace’s eyes went glassy for a moment his mouth fell open, in deep thought, before quickly bringing himself back to reality,

“I mean, only if you were sure you’d be comfortable with it,” he said slowly, although there was a hint of hope in his voice, “Just to let you know, I was totally willing to date before I knew you were into this,”

James couldn’t hold back a smile,

“Me too,” he replied softly, “Is that it, are we dating now?”

Ace shrugged,

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said cheerily. James clapped his hands together happily,

“This is all going so fast,” he exclaimed, “Right, first of all, could you explain the weight gain thing? Like I know the whole very sudden shift from friends to boyfriends does need talking about, but also I just found out I wasn’t a freak and I can actually get fat,”

To say he was thrilled was an understatement, a serious understatement. He’d finally got with the hot guy he’d had a crush on ever since he’d first seen him (even if it was only a week ago) and he was about to engage in something he absolutely knew he was going to enjoy like nothing he’d ever had before. Sure, things were going a little fast and he should be more worried about how willingly he was giving in to his desires, but he might never get this chance again. Even if things didn’t work out with Ace, if there were other people like him, being fat wouldn’t be so bad for his love life right?

Ace grinned,

“Well, it all depends on you. How much would you want to gain, how fast, that sort of thing,”

James hummed softly. How big did he want to get? He could imagine himself in a few years, lounging on a bed, belly spilling onto the sheets. He’d be so fat, gorging himself on treats and fatty foods, getting bigger and bigger. His arms, legs, even neck would be plump and ever-thickening. How far could he go, pinned down by his own weight, struggling to move, flesh expanding outward constantly. He almost began to drool at the thought,

“What’s your limit, because I could keep going forever I think,” he sighed wistfully, lost in his fantasies.

Ace shifted slightly, quickly crossing his legs,

“I don’t think I really have one,” he said eagerly, “How about we set a goal for the end of this holiday? 300lbs would be pretty good to start with, that’s 113lbs in 51 weeks, about two and a half pounds a week,”

James nodded slowly,

“I can do better than that though,” he said quickly, “I gained 7lbs this week at this rate I’ll be enormous by the time we get off this ship,” he continued wistfully, letting out a pleased hum at the thought. Ace laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“As I said before, most of that is probably water weight,” Ace said gently, “Besides, you don’t want to go too fast at first. If you waddle off home at 400lbs and discover you only really enjoyed the weight whilst here, you’d be a bit stuck. 300lbs is more manageable, you could lose it fairly easily if you decided it wasn’t your thing after a bit,”

James frowned. He was absolutely sure that this is what he wanted, he dreamed of it.

“What do you mean?” he said crossing his arms. Ace raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, it’s a lot different being on a really long vacation than being at home. Here you’re isolated. You don’t have responsibilities. It can be a lot harder to deal with the gain once your back home with your friends and family. I’ve done this before James, I just want you to be comfortable and happy,”

James sighed. Ace only wanted what was best for him, it was probably going to work out better in the long run if he just followed his lead. Besides, it did make a lot of sense that perhaps people in the past had changed their mind on gaining. It was a pretty big commitment after all.

“Well, that’s not a problem, I don’t have any,” he replied with a short laugh, “But I see your point. 300lbs then, that seems doable,” he said with a grin.

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Not only did he have a boyfriend but he was going to get to indulge in his greatest fantasy. He’d gone from completely miserable to over the moon in a matter of minutes. He couldn’t wait to walk off this ship in a year's time seeing the changes it had brought him, and he got to be with an amazing guy as well. He wondered how good of a kisser Ace was?


	4. Month 1

It was hard to believe a full month had passed already. It felt like only yesterday when James had first set eyes on that handsome stranger sat at the bar on his laptop. How his hair shone in the warm summer breeze, eyes shining like the ocean they glided across. Ok, maybe he was getting a bit sappy, but now that man was his boyfriend and James was pretty sure he was in love. He wasn’t going to say it yet, they’d only been dating for three weeks after all, but vacation time is always different from real-time anyway, and this was a special type of vacation. It wasn’t like they were getting married after a weeklong caravan trip to Cornwall, although for Ace he’d do anything.

They had gone on a couple of dates now, in various coastal cities around southern Europe, from Malaga to Monaco, Palma to Pompeii, and things were beyond amazing. He was so lucky to have met Ace, for a whole variety of reasons. They had been cautious at first, very aware that their relationship was new and fragile. After about two weeks, however, they were barely apart. Ace had basically moved out of his cabin completely, only returning once a day to rough up the bed so the cleaners didn't get suspicious. Ace's presence in his cabin was something that James was completely on board with. 

He enjoyed falling asleep in someone else’s arms, safe, secure and feeling loved. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. They hadn't lost their comfortable, jokey conversations and there wasn't a day when Ace didn't make James smile. He was just so thoughtful and kind, how could anybody be so nice. He had expected Ace's endless optimism to start to get on his nerves after a while, but it only became more and more endearing. Plus the sex was amazing, and Ace always bought him breakfast in bed, which could be quite a task when he required two or three plates of food. 

His gaining had also been going well. Just as Ace had predicted it had slowed down considerably, from the 7lbs he’d put on in the first week, to 5lbs the following, to 3lbs the week after that to finally the desired 2 and a half in the fourth. That took him up to 197 lbs, having gained a whole 17lbs. Of course, he still had 103lbs to go but it was a good start, and was already fairly noticeable. He was only 3lbs away from being officially overweight, something that gave him immense joy. From then on there was only another 40lbs to go until he was obese, he was thrilled by how attainable that goal was.

Ace had an idea to keep track of his gain that James thought was genius. He'd wake up in the morning on the first day of every week, put on the same shirt and trousers, and take a picture. Since he hadn't yet eaten and his belly was empty in the morning, it gave him a more accurate picture of his progress, and whilst the change so far was only minor, James looked forward to the time when the shirt was more than just a little tight around the middle and the trouser buttons were forced wide apart. 

There were three pictures so far, James had them saved on a special album on his phone, although he was planning on printing them and keeping them in a little book along with his weight at each point. In the first picture, it was almost impossible to see any change which was to be expected, he hadn’t gained that much. In the second, if you really looked hard, you could see it was a little more strained around the chest, which was where it was the tightest to begin with, but in the third, the fabric clung to his midsection ever so slightly. In hindsight, they should have picked a shirt he could grow into a little bit more, but they could always do that once this one became unwearable.

He was annoyed that his trousers were still comfortable. Most of his new weight had gone into his belly, arms and thighs rather than his ass and hips, although it was only a matter of time before his gain spread there as well. Besides he had a nice ass anyway so they were already a little on the larger side. He couldn't wait until he stopped being able to button them up, it wouldn't be long, he'd make sure if it. There was a small amount of chub that clung to his midsection, and he swore his arms had gotten softer. If he were to go back home now and meet up with his old coworkers, they might tease him about the weight, but they wouldn't be shocked, they wouldn't call him fat they might not even notice.

He wanted them to be shocked, awed by his size. He just wanted people to whisper about how big he'd gotten once he'd left the room (preferably panting from the effort of it) and wonder how he'd put it on so quickly. He wanted to walk down the street and have people looking at him, their only thought being 'how did that man get so fat?' Sometimes he dreamed about clicking his finger and being instantly swamped with soft, creamy flesh, but then he'd miss out on the joys of growing. 

It was clear Ace was enjoying it, he loved to roam his hand over James's body, feeling where the softest parts were and grasping them. At the moment those areas of fat were fairly pitiful, but soon they would grow until they overwhelmed almost his entire body. He wanted an ass that bust out of chairs and a belly that took two hands to shake. He wanted thighs the width of Ace’s waist and rolls he could dip his hand beneath. He wanted to feel its weight when he moved and watch it wobble and bounce.

Even though his most extreme fantasies were the ones that riled him up the most, even the smallest of gains were enough to turn him on. He loved looking at himself in the mirror after a full day of eating and seeing his belly standing out proudly, groaning with the effort of containing the swirling mass of food within. Slowly his capacity was increasing, but he longed for more. Ace kept warning him not to push it too far but it was hard when he got so lost in his own head. 

They had quickly developed a set routine. Whenever they had a day at sea He’d wake up early and Ace would bring him breakfast in bed. So far he could manage a full English breakfast with sausages, bacon, eggs, the whole deal, a stack of about four or five American pancakes drenched in syrup, and a full plate of Jamesish pastries. At this point, it would start to get a bit uncomfortable, so he’d usually drift off to sleep for another hour or two before waking up just before breakfast closed to eat again.

This time he would have waffles, toast and a bowl of the most disgustingly sugary American cereal he could find. After that, he and Ace might partake in one of the activities that the boat was running, watch a film or sit by the pool for a bit. If Ace had work to do he might need some time alone to concentrate, in which James found himself more often than not scrolling his phone whilst mindlessly ploughing through bread rolls for hours at a time.

Then came brunch, which consisted of omelettes, muffins and french toast, by which point he’d already consumed an extraordinarily large volume of food. He usually had to lie down for a bit after that, and if he was lucky Ace would rub his belly, massaging it to ease the pain. He might let out a few relieving belches or take a nap. Sometimes, if they had nothing better to do, they might have a bit of fun whilst their neighbours were out in other parts of the ship.

Sex whilst stuffed was one of the most amazing things James had ever experienced. The enticing aching in his belly and the feeling of its immense fullness as it pressed against Ace as he moved. Sometimes he was too full to even move, not that Ace minded. The sight alone of seeing James in such a state was enough to drive him wild. All he had to do was let out the occasional moan and sigh about how full he was and fat he was going to get, and in return, he’d be fucked so hard he saw stars.

Then it was time for lunch. Unfortunately, he was usually still so full from his previous three meals that all he could manage was a bowl of soup or a few slices of pizza. That didn’t stop him from trying. The more he ate, the more his stomach stretched, the more he could eat next time. Sometimes he would lie on his bed, writhing in pain because of just how stuffed he was, mind running wild with fantasies of the future. He was lucky in that he wasn’t someone who tended to throw up when he pushed himself too far. It let him truly surpass his limits.

Ace was always very vocal about how impressed he was at James’s progress,

“If you keep this up you’ll reach your goal in no time. We might actually have to put a limit on your appetite,” he’d joked, patting James’s belly. 

It probably wasn’t a lie. He could imagine getting to the point where he was able to eat so much that his gain surpassed his aim. He couldn’t wait until he returned home from the vacation and could grow unrestrained. For now, however, he’d have to keep a very close eye on it to make sure he didn’t go too far.

He usually skipped afternoon tea in order to indulge in dinner. They had a nice little system worked out. The ship didn’t keep a log of which of the many restaurants you were eating in, this meant that if they headed to one right at the start of service and ate quickly, they could often go straight into a second without any complaint. They’d usually eat their first meal quite normally, although James would always order the fattiest thing on the menu. It was the second meal however where things got interesting.

Usually, by the time it got so late in service, the restaurant was a little quieter so they were able to request a more private table. They would order again but this time James got both the meals. He would plough through his own and then quickly eat Ace’s when the waiters weren’t looking. Usually, by the time they got past appetisers, he was already stuffed. The first few times they’d tried it, he’d had to give up on the main, claiming he wasn’t feeling so well and having them bag the rest of it up as well as the dessert.

On the fourth time, however, he did manage to finish both mains. Now he only had the desserts to go, although unfortunately, he’d been stuck at that level for quite a while. Tonight was the night they were going to change that.

They headed to the first restaurant at about five o’clock. They regularly switched up which ones they went to in order to not to arouse suspicion from staff, but tonight they’d gone with the two with the most delectable, but most importantly, the most sizable dishes. He ordered ham hock, beef wellington and a slice of cheesecake for his first meal. Ace ate slowly, spending most of his time looking intently at James, smirk curled onto his face.

James liked that, it felt encouraging and let him know just how hot Ace was finding watching him eat. He polished off the three dishes easily, the gaps in between giving him plenty of time to prepare for the next. He wouldn’t say he was full, but he was definitely aware he had eaten. When they stood up to leave he could feel it settling in his stomach. It was already beginning to bulge outwards, straining against his butt up. He could see Ace’s eyes being drawn to the gaps that were appearing, he didn’t think the other man was going to be able to contain himself for the rest of the night.

They were seated immediately at the next restaurant, this one being much smaller and quieter. They sat next to a wide window, watching as they cruised over rough waves, seeing the horizon dip and fall with every peak and trough. For starters, they ordered a roast beetroot soup with caramelised onion and blue cheese toast as well as a steak tartare. For mains, he got a pork tenderloin and beef lasagna, and for dessert, a chocolate mousse and baked Alaska.

When the entrees arrived, James took the soup and the tartare was handed to Ace. They thanked the waiter and Ace pretended to pick at it whilst James dove right into his soup. Within several minutes, it was down, although he might have burned his throat a little in the process. His eyes darted around the room, seeing if anyone was looking at them. Then, when the waiter turned his back, he reached over to Ace’s plate and quickly snatched up the tartare, cramming it all into his mouth at once.

Ace looked a mixture of mesmerised and amused as James struggled to swallow his building mouthful of food without attracting any attention to himself.

“How are you feeling?” he asked once the other man managed to get it down. James giggled giddily, hands going to his belly. Whilst it was distended and firm when he pressed his fingers were able to go in quite far and it hadn’t begun to hurt yet.

“I’m doing well,” he murmured, “I think I might be able to manage it all tonight,”

Ace grinned,

“Well if you do, I’ll make sure it’s worth your while,” he replied with a wink. James shuffled excitedly in his chair, how could he turn down an offer like that?

When the mains came he managed to get through his own well enough, but after having transferred Ace’s onto his own plate it was clear that this was really something he was going to push for. The lasagna was thick and creamy, the slice taking up almost the entire plate. He cut into it with absolute determination. The first three pieces, around a third of the slice, went down without much problem, but by this point, the pressure was growing in his abdomen to a point where it was quickly becoming painful.

His hands went to his belly again, letting out a few hushed belches, immensely thankful of the relief it brought him. The small slithers of flesh in between his buttons were slowly widening, cutting small notches into the soft chub of his belly. He wondered if he was going to end up embarrassing himself out in public. Whilst the idea of busting out of his clothes from his pure size seemed like such a tantalising prospect, he liked this shirt. He wasn’t sure he was ready to lose it yet.

Eventually, he managed to shovel down the last of the lasagna, pushing the plate aside with a heavy sigh. He had to do this, only to more plates to go. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling a hot flush come over him. His breathing was shallow, stomach taking up a lot more room in his abdomen that it should in a regular person. Then again, James was far from normal.

“You don't have to eat anything else if you don’t feel like you can,” Ace said softly, concern lacing his voice, “You’ve already done enough to warrant quite the reward,”

James shook his head adamantly,

“No, I can do this Ace,” he said firmly. “Actually, can I borrow your jacket?” 

Ace frowned slightly in confusion but nodded, handing it over. James slipped it on. He was thankful Ace tended to wear quite baggy clothes, this being no exception It meant that, whilst looking a lot tighter on James than it did on Ace, it at least fitted him comfortably.

He began to unbutton the bottom of his shirt, immediately feeling a huge release of pressure, using the jacket to hide the plump belly he was exposing. Upon seeing this, Ace raised an eyebrow at him,

“Getting a bit tight was it?”

James nodded breathlessly,

“If I’m not careful I’ll lose a button or two and that waiter will be giving us side eyes for months,” he sighed. Ace grinned,

“I don’t think losing a button would be all that bad,” he replied with a wink. James rolled his eyes fondly,

“I like this shirt, and we’re in public. Maybe we can do it with one of my uglier button-ups, only if you’re good though,”

Ace sat back, looking satisfied with the answer, just in time as the desserts arrived not a moment later. James got to work on the mousse. He knew he should work on the Alaska, it was much heavier and richer than the other dish so was bound to be far more of a challenge, but it just looked so intimidating. The mousse was thick and beaded with caramel and chunks of sweet chocolate. He mixed it around, trying to knock as much air out of it as possible, before taking an enormous spoonful. He allowed only a second to admire the taste before it disappeared straight down his gullet.

He took three more spoonfuls before scraping the plate clean and letting out a low groan. He’d never been so stuffed in all his life, and considering the last three months, that was saying something. His belly had spilt satisfyingly into his lap, rock hard and so heavy it threw him off balance as he sat up straight. The baked Alaska was beginning to melt and it was getting late. He had to finish it now, he couldn’t give up this time.

He took a mouthful of the sickly sweet dessert, glad of the refreshingly cold ice cream as he was feeling increasingly warm. He was finding it harder and harder to swallow with every bit, he felt as though there was so little room left he might not even be able to, or even that he might do some permanent damage. It would probably be safer if he just stopped, but he was too far gone. Once about halfway through, he was wheezing and exhausted. Ace reached out and grabbed his hand,

“You can do this,” he murmured, squeezing firmly, “I believe in you,”

James nodded slowly, taking as deep a breath as he could. Yes, he could do this. Ace continued to murmur praise to him as he picked up his fork again, diving it enthusiastically. Eventually, he got to the point where there was only a single bite left. He wanted nothing more than for Ace to lean over the table and feed it to him, but they were surrounded by people and he might develop a pretty embarrassing problem if he were to do that. He finally picked up the last piece, tentatively placing it on his tongue and letting the ice cream melt away.

“I did it,” he whispered, not able to pull in enough air to manage anything more. Ace grinned,

“You are just amazing,” he murmured, “Come on, let’s get back to the cabin. Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel a whole lot better,”

James grinned tiredly, this was going to have been one hell of a night.

  
  



	5. Month 3

James stood before the mirror, admiring his reflection proudly. He had just taken his weekly photo, the 11th now, and he was absolutely thrilled. They were now a quarter of the way through the year and as of this morning he had weighed in at a grand total of 219lbs, a gain of 39lbs since he’d first started. There was no doubt he was overweight now, with only another 21lbs to go before he was formally classed as obese. It was definitely beginning to show, with every day that passed it was becoming more and more noticeable that he’d put on a substantial amount of weight.

The t-shirt was tight around the chest, stretching over his shoulders in a way that it had never done before, everything visibly rounder. The armholes fit snugly around his flabby biceps, not tight but not as loose as they once had been and he’d noticed that it was harder to pull on now. His belly pushed against the fabric, which rose up whenever he moved his arms upwards and it clung tightly to his sides. He could imagine how well it would show off the rolls that would eventually gather over his hips and below his chest, and how it would continue to rise on his belly showing off the soft, growing belly underneath.

It was the trousers however that he was most proud of. Today was finally the day where he had been completely unable to button them up. The fabric hugged his thighs and his ass was already pushing its seat to the limit. For the last few weeks weight had begun to shift onto his hips and getting the trousers on had become more and more of a chore. A small muffin top had begun to appear as the waistband sunk into this midsection and he would often find himself being forced to unbutton them when he sat down or face extreme discomfort. It sent a thrill down his spine every time it happened, and now he was unable to button them at all, it was only getting stronger. 

Ace had attempted to help James, trying his best to connect the two pieces of fabric. Strength, however, did not seem to be the issue as the two inches of pudge that got in the way were stubborn and it seemed like the limits of this particular pair of trousers were met. Of course, it probably didn't help that the more Ace struggled, the tighter James's pants got, and in the end, the trousers had simply been cast aside in favour of a more enjoyable state of dress, or undress in this case. 

Whilst the idea of being dressed in constantly tightening clothes was a very alluring prospect for both of them, especially Ace, this new discovery had brought to light that James was already in desperate need of a new wardrobe. It was a little embarrassing that he was forced to attend dinner in what were, relatively posh restaurants, in only sweatpants because they were the only pants that he wasn't on the verge of busting out of. If he managed to pop a button at a table, he might be able to hide the issue itself, but Ace's response would probably get them kicked off the ship. Then again, even his sweatpants were beginning to get a little uncomfortable. 

Thankfully they were in their third day in Singapore and it was far too stuffy to be wandering around the city. Instead, they were going shopping. It was a beautiful place, green trees dispersed amongst the towering glass skyscrapers. They had spent the entire last two days rushing around trying to see every sight and visit every place they could, James had never been so sweaty in his life. He was happy that they got to have a nice, relaxing day together where they could just embrace how lovely it was without having to stick to an extremely tight schedule. 

They stuck to the large, air-conditioned shopping centres, eventually coming across a fancy looking department store with a wide range of clothing. He grabbed some things that seemed like his typical style and headed to the changing room. He had purposefully looked for items a few sizes up, expecting them to be way too big, swallowing thickly when he realised they fit him just right. 

"What do you think?" he murmured, dragging Ace into the changing room stall to inspect his choices. Ace looked him up and down as if he were a piece of meat. It shouldn't have been so alluring, to James but it was. 

"They fit you well, you look nice," he said quietly, slipping his hand in between James's hips and the waistband and giving the flesh there a squeeze, "But will it fit for long?" 

James grinned, 

"I hope not, you'll make sure of that won't you," 

Ace raised an eyebrow at him, smile morphing into a smirk. He pulled James in closer so that the larger man's plump belly pressed firmly against his own, slim waist. He leaned in, close enough that James could feel his warm breath against his ear, 

"In a few years I'll make sure there’s nothing in this entire store that fits you," he murmured. James had to close his eyes to keep himself sane, knees going weak. 

He picked up the pile of clothes that he'd just tried on, shoving them playfully into Ace's chest, 

"I don't doubt it, but if you keep saying those things in public you're going to get us in trouble," he said fondly, "Now go and replace all these with the next size up," 

Ace let out a soft laugh, 

"I almost got you," he giggled, "I'll be back in a minute," 

"Actually," James said suddenly, "Can you get me a pair of sweatpants in the largest size they have," he whispered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

Ace nodded, giving him an amused look. 

"I only want to see what they look like," James huffed, cheeks turning pink. Ace let out a short laugh, 

"Sure, and I'm straight," 

James stuck his tongue out, replying firmly. 

"Just do it," 

Ace mocked a salute and disappeared behind the curtain, leaving James to go back to admiring himself in the mirror. He looked good, not just in his size, but he looked happy. There were no dark circles under his eyes and his skin had lost the slight sickliness to it that had once been present. He stood up straighter, more confident, but at the same time, he didn't look so uptight. His hair had gotten longer and was messier than he would have ever let it get back home, yet it suited him well. He was brighter, more energetic, even if that energy was almost exclusively channelled into eating copious amounts of food. 

"Checking yourself out I see," Ace smirked, making James jump, 

"You were quick," he exclaimed. Ace rolled his eyes fondly, 

"No no I wasn't, you just got lost in your own reflection," 

James crossed his arms, 

"Why wouldn't I, besides there's a lot of me to look at and its all perfection." 

Ace dropped the clothes he'd brought back down on the bench, wrapping his arms around James's waist as they both stood facing the mirror and planting a firm kiss os the other man's cheek, 

"Truer words have never been spoken," 

James grinned, leaning back into Ace's embrace. He'd always been broader than Ace, but it was only becoming more and more obvious. His thickened midsection and widening chest completely obscured Ace's torso, the only parts of him being visible were his lanky legs, considerably thinner than James's, and his cheeky head bent down the rest on the other man's shoulder.

"Did you get me the things I asked for?" he murmured eventually. 

Ace nodded, pointing at the pile of clothes. James frowned, noticing that there were a lot more than there should be. 

"I got you them in both one size up and two sizes up, just in case," Ace said sheepishly. James rolled his eyes fondly, 

"I might as well get them anyway I suppose," he said with a smile, rooting through the pile until they came across the sweatpants, 

"They had up to XXL, but I know plenty of places make them bigger," Ace murmured. 

James held them up against his waist. They were almost twice as wide as him, and if he were to try them on they would just fall down to his ankles almost immediately, but he could imagine filling them out. 

He wondered if he'd ever got to that point, it was certainly his goal. The waistband would sink into his midriff just as his current ones did now, but instead of just a small amount of fat, it would be swamped by it, bulging as flesh rolled over it. It would squeeze his thighs, so big he was forced to waddle as they rubbed together. Maybe eventually he'd stop being able to squeeze his belly into it, and it would hang down low over the waistband, hidden by an irresistible wall of fat. Then eventually, he'd eat, and eat, and eat, until even these monstrous pants couldn't hold him, and he'd bust out these as well. 

He could feel his breathing changing and Ace's grip on his waist tightened, 

"You're getting a bit excited. Are you imagining getting so fat you'll fit in these? I can't wait, you'll be so big James. Isn't that what you want?" 

James let out a breathy moan, so quiet it was barely audible. 

"Do you want to grow so much that nothing will fit you? Do you want to eat yourself to a point where we have to get your clothes specially made? Even then, there's only so big they can make them. Then again, maybe it won't even matter, you won't be waddling around much when you're too fat to move," Ace voice was low and teasing, James could barely contain himself. 

God, he wanted that. He wanted his belly to be so big it spilt over everything, swamping pants and shirts with so much mass that they could no longer hold. Elastic would pop, seams would rip and he'd just keep eating and eating. He'd eat until nothing mattered, nothing but getting bigger and bigger and bigger. 

"Yes, yes I want that so badly, please Ace I want that," he whispered almost incoherently, grinding firmly against Ace's leg. 

On one hand he really, really did not want to do it in a public changing room. On the other hand, he was just unbelievably horny. He’d been stupidly horny before, often in equally unideal places, but this was different. Ace seems to sense his reluctance despite James's desperate attempts at getting some relief, 

"We can do it when we get home," he said softly, pushing James away carefully, "I'll go and pay for these, you… cool down a little," 

James let out an irritated 'humph' crossing his arms, 

"You were the one that got me worked up in the first place," he muttered, although he also knew that if Ace didn't leave in the next few seconds he was going to end up pushed against a wall with James absolutely going to town. 

Ace smiled, giving him an affectionate pat on the ass and stalking out of the room with an expression that was far too pleased for James's liking. 

Eventually, they handed back to the ship, arms ladened with bags of clothes, and James's belly ladened with a quite frankly ridiculous amount of chilli crab. As soon as they got through the cabin doors, Aces mouth was on his, the kiss quickly growing more intense. James pulled back breathlessly. 

"Not, yet," he murmured, "Go and get me some food from the buffet,"

Ace raised an eyebrow at him and James grinned, pulling at his already sinfully tight sweatpants, 

"I'm busting out of these tonight," 

Ace was gone and back so quickly the only explanation would be that he sprinted the entire way. By the look on his face, James didn't doubt it. He had two absolutely heaping plates of food. On one, Ace had somehow managed to swipe two entire pizzas, and on top had piled a mountain of fries dripping in cheese. On the second there was half a cheesecake, a healthy dollop of clotted cream, a pyramid of six brownies and a cupcake balanced precariously on top. James imagined there must have been at least one casualty along the way. 

He was already stuffed from eating in the city and his distended stomach pushed against the waistband of his sweatpants. Of course, if he dipped it down below the swell of his belly then it would probably still fit, but where was the fun in that? There was absolutely no give in the elastic anymore, it was already leaving angry red marks on his flesh where it pressed against his fat. It would take much to overwhelm it now. Why waste such an amazing opportunity? 

He lay down on the bed, pulling off his shirt so that he could clearly see the waistband straining against his gut. Ace knelt down eagerly beside him. 

"Feed me," James said breathlessly, opening his mouth expectantly. 

Ace responded without hesitation, holding up the first piece of pizza. James ripped if from his hand, wolfing it down as though he hadn't eaten in days. Their pace quickened until eventually, Ace was just stuffing entire slices into James's mouth, one after another without a gap in between. The fatter man barely had time to breathe, but he was so turned on he couldn't make a coherent enough thought to complain. He chewed and swallowed, chewed and swallowed, barely noticing the increasing pain and pressure in his belly. By the time he'd finished the two pizza's, he was gasping for breath but they were only getting started. 

Then came the fries, in which cutlery was completely abandoned in favour of just grabbing handfuls and smashing it against James's mouth, which he found incredibly hot so definitely was not complaining. At this point they were both ready to go, it was taking all his willpower not to reach down and furiously wank himself off. 

"Neither of us can finish before these pants give up," he half-whispered, half moaned as Ace took a break to grab the other plate, having practically forced the last of the fries down James's throat. Ace nodded eagerly, 

"Do you think it will be long," he gasped, briefly reaching down to palm himself. James shook his head.

The pressure in his belly was immense but the ring of the waistband was unbelievable. James was almost worried it was going to begin cutting into his skin, but he was so far gone at this point that the pain would only work to rile him up further. Not only that but as the more pressure in the waist increased, the tighter the fabric grew over his thighs and ass. 

"Not long now, but I need more," he moaned desperately. Of course Ace was willing to oblige. 

James found it so easy to lose himself when he was being fed. He could just close his eyes, open his mouth, and everything else came naturally. He liked having his hands free to wander his softening body, he liked not having to think. 

He quickly lost track of how many bites he'd taken of the cheesecake, but soon swallowing was getting harder and harder. The feeling of the elastic against his bulging but tender belly was delightfully agonising. He opened his eyes eventually to see the last of the cheesecake, coated with a thick layer of cream being held out in front of him. He took it, swallowing it down thick and shuffling uncomfortably. 

The tightening fabric over his crotch was providing just enough stimulation to keep him crazy but not enough to drive him over the edge. If his pants didn't snap soon, he was going to. 

Ace held a brownie to his lips and he took it without question. As soon as he swallowed he swore he could hear the elastic in his pants groan. After the second mouthful, he swore it was going to go. He was so ready for it, and yet infuriatingly it didn't come. He began to force down the food, ignoring every sign his body was giving him to stop because he just had to get these pants off him. Eventually, there was only the cupcake left 

First bite, nothing, second bite, nothing, third bite… There was a small pop and the elastic went. Immediately the fabric, now unable to contain his belly on its own, split down the seam with a satisfying rip. The sudden release in pressure and loss of structural integrity caused the seams on both of his upper legs to burst and his plump, fatty thighs surged outwards, released from their confines. 

James's eyes near rolled back in his head as he felt his clothing loosen around him, completely decimated by the pressure of his growing body. Ace sat back for a moment, in absolute awe, a fierce wave of arousal washing through him. 

Then he dove forward and they connected in a messy kiss. James was close, too close. He was about to warn Ace, but it was too late. The other man moved his hand downwards to remove what remained of James's sweatpants, briefly brushing against him. With the image of his shredded trousers and bulging belly before him, he was unable to hold back, coming with an embarrassingly loud moan. Ace immediately went down to himself and within a minute he was gasping, soaking his trousers. 

They were both breathing heavily, James trembling and sweaty from the force of his orgasm. He'd never felt so good in all his life, he wanted to do that again, and again, and again. His hands went to his belly, without the confines of the sweatpants, he wasn't as full as he thought, 

"Ace," he murmured through shaky, shallow breaths, "I'm still hungry," 


	6. Month 6

Ace and James were celebrating their six month anniversary. Technically it was another week until their official 'becoming boyfriends' anniversary, but they were on holiday so they could have as many parties and celebrations as they wanted. Plus they had plenty to celebrate, and it only encouraged James’s overeating. He had put on a further 33lbs in the last three months bringing up to a total weight of 252lbs, he'd gained over 70lbs since they'd started, it was unbelievable. In fact, since he only had another 48lbs to go, and 26 weeks left of the cruise, he only had to gain less than two pounds a week to reach his goal, and since his average had been nearer to three he didn't doubt that he would leave this ship at the end of it all firmly over 300lbs. 

Not only that, but as a couple things for them were going almost perfect. They squabbled occasionally, but nothing major and they both shared the same goals for the future which was nice. They liked the same TV shows and topics, but also enjoyed things individually that they could share opinions on and discuss. It seemed like they were in it for the long haul, much to James's delight. He couldn't wait to get back home and show off his hot new boyfriend to his old colleagues. That along with his gain, they'd be shocked. It was literally the only reason he was planning to see them again, their faces would be priceless. 

That being said, a slight self-consciousness had begun the creep it’s way into his mind. He loved his body, Ace loved his body, but he had almost gained a hundred pounds in half a year. That was an astonishing amount of growth, something that could only have happened through his dedication and an astonishing amount of overeating. They would have to know he was trying, especially with how big he intended to get. Sometimes he wondered if he was going too fast, if he should stop trying so hard. Then he looked at the results, and all fear and worry dissipated.

The shirt he had worn in his original photos had become completely unwearable at his point, in public at least. Ace liked to watch him squeeze into it during their weekly photoshoots so he tended to keep it on for a little while after, even if it was very uncomfortable. It clung to his doughy chest and highlighted the thickening of his arms, but most notably, it was now unable to cover his belly properly. A large swell of pale white flesh poked out from underneath and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t pull it down to the point where it stuck. Speaking of his belly, it wobbled now if he jumped and was slowly beginning to dip below his belt. His love handles already spilt over his ever-tightening waistbands and his plump ass stretched out the seat. 

He loved how far his belly was beginning to stick out, and how round he was beginning to look. He was lucky in that there was absolutely no fitness to it bar the tightly packed mass of food withing his stomach, instead, it was simply a mound of pure, squishy fat, quickly spreading across his entire body. Where bones had once pressed against the skin, there was now a lovely layer of soft flesh and everything was beginning to smooth out. His gain was spreading out nicely, with almost an equal amount going into his arms and belly as his ass and thighs some ways hid his growth, being so proportional and all, but in other ways, it only made it more alluring. There wasn’t a part of him that hadn’t changed in at least one way. 

He’d also noticed recently that he was just feeling heavier. Of course, he was caring an extra 70lbs with him everywhere he was going, so it was bound to happen at some point, but to be so prominent so early sent a thrill up his spine. Even if he avoided the mirror and scales, he’d always know how much he’d gained just by feeling it. It had happened so quickly, and he wasn’t exactly doing enough exercise to counteract it. He got hotter and sweatier when they were walking around the cities they visited, pace slowing down over time, and he noticed that getting up took more effort than it ever had before.

Not only that, but when he came out of the shower, the towels all seemed to have shrunk and it seemed like his clothing was always tight. He was currently wearing the larger set of clothing he’d bought back in Singapore. He dreamed of one-day fitting into those enormous sweatpants, but for the time being, these were enough. They were tight but in a fashionable way rather than purely ill-fitting. He’d already bought some more a few sizes up for when they ate at dinner. He’d accidentally popped a button and one of the waiters had given him a rather harsh lecture on how this was a respectable establishment and how he needed to keep decent. It probably didn’t help that he was holding back moans and nursing a semi.

By this point, consuming the three, three-course dinners on a nightly basis barely phased him, in fact, it wasn’t even enough anymore, but that wasn’t a problem. After dinner, he’d simply waddle back to the cabin and let Ace bring him enough food back from the buffet for him to reach that sweet spot he so desperately craved. He was getting lazy, anything he could get away with not doing, he didn’t do. He still heaved himself around the cities with Ace, but only because he’d feel too guilty waiting back on the ship. Plus it wasn’t like he didn’t spend pretty much the entire time eating. They had a rule now where he had to eat from at least the first five street food vendors they saw which usually kept James sated enough.

He couldn’t actually remember the last time he was hungry, even within a few minutes of waking up he was usually stuffing something into his mouth. He’d often claim to be hungry, but that word had begun to take on a new meaning for him. It just meant that he wasn’t painfully full. While for many it would be a rather unpleasant feeling, to James it was just amazing. The pain, the sleepiness, the arousal, they all worked together in just the most amazing way. He found it difficult to sleep when he wasn’t weighed down by the contents of his own belly, it was quickly becoming his favourite feeling, and one he desperately needed.

Eating had now become such a constant habit. It felt wrong not to have something in his mouth, or to be chewing absentmindedly. Whenever he wasn’t moving or talking he was eating. At first, it had been an effort, he had to always think about continuing to eat. Sometimes when he was particularly full, his mind would beg him to stop and he found it difficult to concentrate. Now he didn’t even need to look. If food was in front of him he ate. He could eat three or four dishes on autopilot whilst mindless watching television, only really having to force himself until the pain became almost unbearable. Ace always joked about his appetite, how soon he was going to be almost insatiable, He’d probably have to be shopping in bulk when they got home.

His choices of food had changed as well. He wasn’t always able to keep down very rich, heavy foods. One or two dishes maybe, but after that, he would get a little hot and uncomfortable. Now it was almost all he ate. He wasn’t going to waste time on foods that weren’t calorie-dense, what would be the point? Sure he enjoyed food, he loved the feeling of biting into a big greasy burger and having his tongue coated with the delicious salt and fat, but he primarily ate to gain. He ate to see every mouthful grow his body and add another digit to the display of the scale. Why not maximise the payoff?

Food like bacon and fried eggs, buttery pastries and solid chocolate cake doused in heavy cream. Pasta and pizza and pie. He ate pancakes so soaked in syrup it dribbled down his chin and ramen so fatty it sat on top in a delicious layer. Fries in piles, covered in so much mayonnaise, cheese and ketchup that it was barely recognisable with burgers and fried chicken to match. He liked dairy products a lot, they always had a lot of playoffs and he could coat almost anything gin a healthy layer of cheese. Icecream helped him cool down when he was getting too flustered and Ace would often make it into a milkshake for him so it was less messy to eat whilst certain activities were occurring. Speaking of ice cream, he’d eaten a lot of that today.

They had spent almost the entire day relaxing on the beach, having arrived at a relatively remote port that morning. A cool breeze brushed across the white sand as the sun drooped low in the sky. It cast orange light across the glittering water and gave the whole place a warm, comforting feel. The waves crashed quietly along the coast and a few people milled about, playing in the water or just absorbing the atmosphere. James could feel the air becoming colder as the evening set in, but he was reluctant to move. He as comfortable and full, if he had it his way he’d just stay there forever.

They had left the boat first thing after a healthy breakfast, and by healthy James, of course, meant enough to feed a family of four and have them all still be stuffed, had gone straight to the beach. It had been so long since James had had a day out at the beach where the weather had been anything but grey and miserable, he was going to make the most of it. They had gathered up some towels to lye on and a few essentials to keep them going for the day and headed out.

James was wearing his new swimming trunks, they were a little longer than he would usually go for but that only meant they clung to his thick thighs in a rather alluring way. His belly and love handles spilling over the top in all their glory, he couldn’t wait to see it get bigger. The beach had been quiet at first so they’d enjoyed he time alone. Ace had spent a little longer than necessary ensuring he was suitably smothered in sun cream, gliding his hands carefully over the ever-growing expanse of James’s body.

James had grinned, stretching out on the soft sand and enjoying the attention.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked quietly as Ace went back to gently massaging his stomach, an area that by now probably had enough coverage to endure a hefty dose of solar radiation.

Ace shrugged sheepishly,

“Of course, what about you is not to love,” he murmured, squeezing with just enough pressure to make James let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

He rolled his eyes fondly,

“You’re obsessed,” he said with a quiet laugh. Ace grinned, continuing to knead gently at the larger man’s belly,

“Are you objecting?”

James leant back closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath.

“Who would, I wouldn’t mind some snacks though,”

He’d finished breakfast barely half an hour ago and is belly was still taught and crammed with food, but there was no point in wasting an opportunity. Ace nodded, standing up quickly, 

“I’ll go and see what’s open, what do you fancy,”

James shrugged, yawning in the warmth of the ever brightening sun,

“Babe you know I’m not picky,” he said with a smile.

“I know, I was just checking,” he replied, patting James’s belly affectionately, “I’ll be back in a bit,”

He was finding it difficult to stay awake, his previous meal and the warm breeze flowing over him working together to push him into a drowsy state. His eyelids were growing heavy and his mind slowly began to clear. He was content, calm, it was nice. Before he’d come on this vacation he’d rarely feel calm, he’d rarely feel any positive emotions at all. It was hard to imagine that had been his life only six months previous. He never wanted to feel like that again, although with Ace by his side he’d never be in such a dark place again.

“Oy, don’t start snoring on me,” Ace announced suddenly. James came back to reality with a start, lurching forward before realising that sitting up took a lot more effort than it used to be and flopping back against the sand. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get up, he was a long way off that yet, he was just lazy.

“What have you got?” he said quickly, straining to focus on Ace as he loomed above him.

“Well, there’s this lovely little ice cream place around the corner and the do a ten scoop sundae. It’s sposed to be family size, but I saw it as more like ‘James size’,” He said with a chuckle, holding out a large cardboard tub, piled high with a rainbow of ice cream scoops. He grinned, making grabby hands at the tub.

For the next half an hour they sat cross-legged on the sand, watching as the ocean crashed gently against the beach. James ate quickly but stopped every now and again to let Ace dip in and take a small spoonful of each flavour. They were all amazing, there was the regular vanilla, chocolate, strawberry as well as toffee, banana, honeycomb and a whole host more. He finished it easily, send sending Ace out for another. By the time evening rolled around he had got through a grand total of seven. He could have probably eaten more but he kept drifting off the sleep and he was enjoying being lazy.

“We should head back to the ship, we’ll miss dinner,” Ace said gently, carding his hands through James’s hair. James let out a soft sigh,

“No, can’t move,” me murmured, yawning loudly. Ace rolled his eyes,

“You’ve done nothing by lie around all day, no wonder you can’t move our muscles have atrophied to nothing,” he said jokingly. James nodded slowly,

“Exactly, you’ll have to carry me,”

Ace raised an eyebrow,

“I don’t think I’m strong enough,” he said with a smirk. James gave him a curious look,

“I’m sure you could,”

Ace shrugged,

“I’ve not exactly been doing a lot of heavy lifting lately and you are almost twice my size.”

James scoffed,

“I’m like one and a half times as heavy, not twice,” 

“Still, it’s not insignificant,”

James paused,

“Go on then, try and lift me,” he said finally Ace crossed his arms, laughing softly,

“Is getting up really that difficult for you?” he smirked, voice laced with amusement. James gave him a disapproving look,

“I’m curious, please?”

Ace bent down, shimmying his arms underneath James’s hefty body and groaning as he tried to heave James up. It took two tried and he was able to pull James up into a bridal style lift, but not without noticeable effort. He went to take a step but thought better and gently lowered him back down. James was somewhat surprised,

“Wow, I’m impressed,”

Ace giggled as he rubbed at his sore muscles,

“Haha thanks, I think I really need to start working out though,” he sighed, “Gotta make sure I can heave you over the threshold if we ever get married.”

“Oh god imagine,” James said with a grimace, although his mind was quickly drifting to thinking about it, except in his fantasies he was twice this size and almost unable to fit through the door at all. That was the dream.

“Come on, we should really go and there is no way I can carry you all the way back and its getting dark. You’ll be complaining you’re cold in a bit,” Ace said fondly. James nodded eventually, sitting up with a groan.

“One more sundae, then I’ll move,”

Ace wasn’t exactly going to refuse, was he.


	7. Month 9

James's feet hurt, they really hurt. So did his legs, his back, in fact pretty much every load-bearing joint in his body was aching like crazy. The last three days had been a mad rush of exploring pretty much every street of New York and it had almost killed him. Usually, when they docked for more than one day they could get everything out of the way at once, but Ace had multiple articles to write and he was on a mission to ensure he had enough material for all of them. James should have realised after the first day that this was not going to be for him, but he'd adamantly stuck with his boyfriend, determined to keep him company, no matter the cost. 

The three consecutive days of almost non-stop movement, twelve hours off the ship a piece, was more than he could handle. He was used to lazing about, being brought food whenever he pleased, the city runs being short and padded heavily with time for relaxation. By the time they were finished and he staggered back into the cabin he wished he never had to walk again. Ace had sympathetically massaged his abused feet as James scoffed down copious amounts of carbs. The pain in his stomach was far more tolerable than the pain in his torso. 

He should have expected this, he'd gained a further 33lbs from their anniversary only three months prior. He now sat solidly, and quite substantially, at 285lbs, a gain of 103lbs which was simply astounding. Gaining over 100lbs in nine months was bound to cause him a few problems, but so far it had only resulted in ill-fitting clothes and the reluctance to lie on top of Ace for fear of crushing him. Had the rapid increase in weight not also been accompanied by a dramatic decrease in day to day activity, these physical hindrances may not have been pronounced. 

He stretched out with a groan, knees popping, belly straining against the waistband of his sweatpants. Ace cooed softly, running his hands against the overweight man's calves, although James noticed that there was a lot more squeezing of the fat deposits there than massaging of the muscle. 

"At least you have two days off," he said gently, eyes being drawn towards the swell of fat that had pushed James's shirt up towards his chest. 

James let out a deep sigh, reaching for the plate of pizza he'd yet to wolf down, taking a bite and licking the grease from his lips, 

"Thank god, another day of that and I'd never be able to move again," he groaned, "I used to be on my feet almost every day and it never bothered me before," 

Ace shrugged, 

"To be fair I'm also exhausted," he said, yawning loudly, "But you did so well. I couldn't imagine doing all of that whilst lugging this around," he continued, grabbing James's belly, shaking it slightly. 

James batted him away fondly, 

"Exactly, I've got like 120lbs on you know. That's a whole other person! I weigh as much as two people now Ace!" he exclaimed dramatically. 

"And don't you look it," Ace grinned, giving his ass a firm slap. 

He wasn't lying, that 103lbs had done wonders to James's physique. His arms were thick and heavy, biceps reduced to a wobbling mass of soft, pliable fat. He had a prominent double chin now and his face had filled out wonderfully. His chest was puffy, his pecs soft, any definition that might once have been there now completely gone. He had large fat pads over his ribs, where once he could easily feel the hard bone, now there was only flesh. 

His belly large and rounded, it rested heavily on his thighs when he sat and pressed defiantly against his clothes when he stood. Even so, it was already beginning to droop, swallowing up the waistband of his pants and hanging out from under his shirts. It weighed him down when he heaved himself to his feet and was beginning to get cumbersome when he sat up in the morning. Not that he minded of course, in fact, he found the feeling to be quite a turn on. He couldn't wait until the day it pinned him down completely. 

His thighs were thick and rounds. They pressed together when they sat, filling chairs and providing a wide platform for his belly. Even his calves were getting fat, they were much rounded than he remembered them being and far softer as well. Every part of him was changing right down to his extremities. He'd had to get an old ring extended after it started to get stuck on his pudgy fingers and even his feet were looking a little plumber these days. 

It was no wonder he was getting tired after walking around all day. 

"Do you think you should stop coming out with me so often?" Ace said softly as they lay in bed together. James was already half asleep, appetite finally sated by a good stuffing, but the question caused him to perk up a bit, 

"What no, I like coming out with you, it would be unfair to leave you on your own," he replied quickly. 

Ace gave him a sympathetic smile, 

"I know, but you're in pain. I don't want you doing damage to yourself."

James shook his head frantically, 

"I'm going to keep going with you," he said firmly, "Nothing can stop me, not even this belly," 

Ace laughed quietly, 

"OK, but we will have to make some changes," 

James frowned, 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well we don't want you getting permanently injured, I think you are going to have to take up light exercise. A bunch of intense activity surrounded by nothing but you lazing about is a recipe for disaster," Ace said assertively, "Either you cut out the intense activity or you do a bit of warming up in between," 

James grimaced, he'd never actively exercised. Sure a year ago he'd been fairly slim and fit, but that was only because he was always busy and working. He didn't have time to overeat or relax. The idea of putting in the effort to go to the gym every day sent shivers down his spine, and not in a good way.

"I don't want to do that," he whined, crossing his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. Ace raised an eyebrow at him, 

"Then you can't come out with me on docking days. You need to make your decision, I won't let you do yourself permanent damage because you're stubborn and lazy," 

It might have sounded harsh, but there was a softness to his tone, and deep down it warmed James's heart to know that he cared so genuinely about his well being. That didn't mean he was going to take it without a fight though. 

"Won't it hinder our…" he paused, gesturing to his body, "Progress," 

"Honey, with the amount you eat, I'm sure running an entire marathon a day wouldn't be enough to stop you from getting fat … well fat-ter," Ace replied with an amused grin. 

James couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. The idea that he ate so much that not even an obscene amount of exercise could save him from his ever-growing body sent a thrill down his spine. He massaged his stuffed belly, hands sinking into the delectable layer of fat that sat on top. 

"It won't be forever, right?" he murmured. 

"Of course not darling," Ace said softly, "Once we get back home there will be no reason for you to go rushing around everywhere with me. You can just eat and relax and I'll take care of everything. Three months of light exercise and then that's it,"

Turns out that light exercise was already far out of James's comfort zone. He was so weak, and he loved it. They'd woken early as usual for the first round of breakfast and after stuffing himself silly was pulled up to the almost deserted gym. That was the first mistake. 

He was used to being able to sleep off his meals, he could already barely move. Sitting He got a stitch walking up the stairs and had to sit down halfway to catch his breath. Ace was cooing over him, mouth curved ever so slightly into a smile. 

"Do you enjoy watching me suffer," James huffed, cradling his swollen belly. 

"Maybe a little," Ace smirked, "I can't believe you're so lazy. When we get home you're going to be a right pampered little Prince. Well, I guess 'little' isn't the right word for it," 

James rolled his eyes, moving to punch Ace jokingly in the arm. Ace saw it coming, pulling away so that he was just out of James's reach. The fatter man groaned, flopping back against the sun lounger in defeat. 

“I’m too full to exercise. Just leave me here to sleep for a bit and I’ll be fine,” He sighed, slipping his hand underneath his shirt to rub his belly and closing his eyes.

He let out a satisfied hum as he imagined it growing beneath his fingers, engulfing his fingers in soft pliable fat. It pictured it expanding, oozing outwards until it smothered his fat thighs and pinned him to the lounger. The idea sent a hot flush through him and he had to remind himself he was in public.

“What are you thinking about?” Ace asked softly, noticing the colour on James’s cheek. James stretched out and yawned, belly spilling out from under his shirt.

“If I’m like this now, imagine what I’m going to be like when I’m a hundred pounds heavier, two hundred. God, I’d barely be able to walk,”

Ace frowned,

“Does that bother you?”

James let out a short laugh,

“Hell no, I’ll just have an excuse to order you about all the time,”

Ace smirked,

“You already do,”

“Can we go back to the room, I’m horny,” James whined. His stuffed belly and thoughts of how his size was going to affect him were both working to make him hot under the collar.

Ace raised an eyebrow at him,

“Really?”   


“It’s your fault! Besides we can do a different type of exercise,” He murmured suggestively, heaving himself forward to run his hands across Ace’s chest.

“You’re terrible,” Ace replied, rolling his eyes, but he leaned into the touch eagerly. 

Maybe the gym could wait.

. . .

James managed to put off Ace’s request for him to visit the gym for the next two days, it turns out his body was incredibly useful when it came to getting his boyfriend to do what he wanted. If the offer of sex wasn’t enough there were certainly other things he could be swayed by. Eventually, however, the other man saw through his ruse and operation ‘stop James from doing his back in’ was resumed.

This time Ace planned ahead. He’d tricked James into coming up to the top deck with the promise of ice cream. James was full enough to not be constantly complaining over being hungry, but not so full that it crippled him. He’d managed to get him into a pair of sweatpants and a (currently) loose t-shirt. James knew that he could throw a hissy fit and Ace would give in, Ace always gave into him, but he didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. Besides, it was all for his own good right?

He started on the treadmill. It immediately became clear that his balance wasn't what it used to be. His belly stuck so far forward that it threatened to press against the control board and he found himself hanging onto the stabilization handles with all his might. The extra weight on his torso pulled him forward, and his thighs rubbed against each other uncomfortably. Still, he waddled on. Ace walked next to him, stride long and effortless, it amazed James that only nine months ago that had been him.

After fifteen minutes he took a step back, already beginning to get short of breath,

“There, I did some exercise, can we go down to the buffet now,” He groaned. Ace gave him a curious look.

“That was barely a warm-up, don’t you want to do this properly,”

James rolled his eyes, stamping his foot onto the floor impatiently like a spoiled child,

“I didn’t want to do this in the first place,”

Ace smiled at him sympathetically,

“Come on, just ten more minutes and then we can go. Do it for me,”

James glowered at him for a moment, before eventually stepping back onto the treadmill and setting back to the gentle pace he’d been plodding-along at. Ace hopped off his own and walked over to him, standing menacingly over the control console. James’s eyes went wide,

“Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare,” he almost growled. Ace smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” he replied sweetly.

James went to step off but before he had a chance Ace’s finger landed firmly on the increased speed button and the pace shot from three to ten. He struggled to keep up, slow walk quickly morphing into an awkward and exaggerated run. He was forced into a waddle by his shaking thighs, belly bouncing with every heavy step. It wobbled incessantly, quickly working it’s way out from under his shirt and flopping over his waistband.

He watched himself in the large glass mirror, fat arms pumping desperately in an effort to propel himself forward, jowls jiggling, sweat beading across his brow. He was already panting by the time the treadmill got up to full speed, muscles screaming for relief. He averted his eyes to Ace, who was watching him with almost a predatory look. He should have been annoyed, but in all honesty, he found it kind of hot.

Once the mild discomfort of running began to change into genuine pain it didn’t take long for Ace to notice. He pressed the emergency stop, helping James to stagger off and over to the nearest chair.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, he said sheepishly, “Are you ok,”

James nodded breathlessly. Ace sounded embarrassed but really it was James who should be embarrassed. He could barely breathe and his legs felt like he’d finished a marathon, he’d run for barely thirty seconds. How had he managed to get so unfit in such a short amount of time? It was amazing.

“You’re a dick,” he groaned, still wheezing slightly.

“I know I know, I just couldn't help myself. I didn’t know you were that bad though. I should have been pressing you to exercise, even if you do look very sexy whilst doing it,”

James raised an eyebrow at him,

“Sexy? Really?” He exclaimed, looking at the reflection of the pale, sweaty blob of a human slumped over in a chair opposite him.

Ace shrugged sheepishly,

“Sexy for me at least, don’t you like it,”

“I like the way you looked at me,” James sighed, “And it’s hot that my fitness has gone downhill so quickly, but honestly it’s not worth the effort of exercising to figure that out,”

Ace scoffed,

“I have never seen someone stuff themself as readily as you. You turn yourself into a bloated, sweaty multiple times a day. How’s doing a thirty-second run any different,” He said with a quiet laugh.

“Because I neeeed to be stuffed Ace. I crave it, I need to be bigger,” James moaned quietly. Ace’s expression softened,

“I know, come on. You can just lie in bed and I'll bring you all the food you can eat. Let me pamper you, you deserve it,”

James grinned,

“Well I’m not going to object am I. You need to redeem yourself for being such an awful boyfriend,” He sighed, smirk plastered onto his plump cheeks. He was going to hold this over Ace for weeks.

. . .

An hour later James was satisfyingly stuffed, surrounded by empty plates. Ace had gone up to get him yet another set of dishes, it was his third trip. He ran his hands over hIs naked belly, relishing in the softness of his fat and the firmness of his stomach underneath. There was still room though, he just needed a bit of help to get rid of it. Almost on cue, the door creaked open and Ace walked in, carefully balancing three plates on his outstretched arms.

James sat up eagerly, reaching for one. He laid it down on his belly, five neatly piled burgers dripping with melted cheese. His mouth watered, even after stuffing himself constantly, the idea of more still excited him. He dug in with determination, devouring the first three without hesitation, cramming them into his mouth with the desperation of a starved man, although he was anything but starved. God, he loved this feeling, the sensation of his stomach stretching out, the grease on his lips. He bit fervently into the fourth, but by now he was getting out of breath.

He leant back onto the bed letting out a small groan. Ace moved forward, massaging delicate circles onto his abdomen.,

“Are you doing ok?” he asked gently. James nodded, but his breathing was shallow and pained,

“Yeah, just getting close to my limit. I wouldn’t mind some help,” He sighed, shifting uncomfortably.

Ace nodded, smile brushed across his face,

“Of course, anything for you,”   


James rolled his eyes with a grin,

“Don’t say it like you’re doing me a favour, I know you get off on this,” He smirked.

“Get off on what?” Ace replied with a small laugh, continuing to slide his hands across James’s sensitive stomach.

“Seeing me all stuffed and useless, begging to be fed,” he all but moaned in reply, “I know you want to feed me, fatten me up, dote on me. Don’t worry, I want that too,”

“Oh I know,” Ace grinned, “You just loved to be spoiled, waited on hand and foot. If you carry on like his soon you’ll have to be. Do you want that?”

James nodded feverishly, opening his mouth as Ace shoved in the last burger, chewing and swallowing thickly, feeling the skin over his belly get just a little tighter. Soon couldn’t be soon enough.


	8. Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter, I apologise for it taking so long. I have already started on the next part of the 'A weighty journey' series. Make sure to bookmark the series if you want to see that. Enjoy :)

James sat, lounged out his soft and oh so familiar bed, looking about the empty cabin with a cocktail of sadness and excitement brewing in his chest. He couldn't believe it had been a year already, this day had always seemed so far off. Even as the days, weeks, months ticked by, it had always felt like the end would never come. He could see the coast of England out in the distance as they surged through the rough swells of the sea, creeping ever nearer as the trip drew to its close. The ship would be docked by this time tomorrow, and they'd leave it for the final time. It didn't feel real, this room had become his home. 

Ace was abandoning him for a few weeks once they got back; the mandatory checking in with family and friends after so long away. James wasn't thrilled, but it was only a few weeks. After that, he'd have his boyfriend to himself for as long as he wanted, and oh the plans he had. 

Ace was going to be moving in with him as soon as he got back from his reunion tour and James couldn't be happier. Sure, they'd only technically been together a year, but they'd barely left each other's side. It was safe to say that James had grown far too attached to the other man to let him go any time soon. He needed his feeder like he needed air. They were in it for the long run now. 

They were going to have so much fun. As much as he loved waking up to a new view every morning, always having his meals cooked for him, and a housekeeper to wash his sheets every time he got them covered in greasy handprints or copious amounts of crumbs, he couldn't wait to have a bit of autonomy back. He could order takeout, and Ace had already promised that he would be doing a lot of cooking. He wouldn't have to worry about judging waiters or not being able to find clothes that fit him. He could choose how he wanted to live. 

Oh, that and the fact that he could gain as much as he wanted. He hadn't exactly been limiting himself, but over the last month or so he hadn't been pushing himself as far as he could have been. Now he could finally let loose. 

… 

It was two weeks before, James had just finished a stuffing, stomach packed. He was gasping for breath, the effort of mauling his meal having taken the energy out of him. 

Ace sat next to him, gently massaging his angry midsection as it grumbled over all the work it was going to have to do. He needed all that food to be digested and transformed into the precious fat that had settled over his entire body. The fat that both he and Ace loved so much. 

"You've gotten so big," he murmured, fingers dipping into James softened hips, one of his favourite places to grip onto whenever they were going at it. 

James grinned, 

"Do you like it?" he replied breathily, already knowing what the answer would be. It didn't stop him from wanting to hear those words, they never got old. 

"Of course I do, you know me. Everything about you is so fucking hot, I can't wait for you to keep growing," Ace whispered, eyes tracing over James like he was a piece of meat. The fatter man couldn't get enough. 

James hummed in agreement, letting his eyes close as he concentrated on the feeling of the churning mass of food inside him stretched out his poor, abused stomach. 

"That is what you want isn't it?" Ace said suddenly, leaning away "I know I can be a bit pushy. You don't have to do this for me if you don't want to, I want you to be enjoying yourself," 

As he spoke, his hands glided softly over the flabby crest of James's belly. He relished in how the flesh gave way under his fingers, moulding around them and shaking slightly as he retracted. He struggled to pull them away for just a moment. 

"Why, are you having second thoughts?" James asked carefully, worry creeping its way into his chest. 

He wasn't exactly sure if he would be able to stop gaining at this point, but he'd do anything to keep Ace. He could see why this might not be for everyone, it was a lot of work for the both of them. Maybe with the trip coming to a close, he'd simply realised sticking with James as he grew was going to be more difficult than he'd imagined.

"No, it's not that, not at all. I'd love you either way," he murmured, tightly squeezing the rolls that were starting to form at James's side, 

"I just want to make sure you're happy. Once you're back home, you might realise that you aren't all that fond of the weight. It's why we limited you to 300lbs in the first place," 

James felt warmth bloom in his chest. It was always nice to know Ace cared. Still, he scoffed, 

"Look, I have worked far too hard for this to ever try and lose it. If I ever feel insecure or like I've made the wrong decision, I know that one touch from you will make everything better," he grinned, leaning close enough to Ace to feel his boyfriend's breath tickle his neck. 

Ace rolled his eyes fondly and pushed him away, 

"You're such a sap," he sighed. 

James shrugged, smirk gracing his lips, 

"And don't you love it,"

Ace smiled, eyes wide and adoring. 

"And your end goal, or lack of it, has that changed?"

James shook his head, 

"Absolutely not, unless you want to impose a limit?" 

Ace shook his head quickly, 

"No, no, our current plan is perfect by me. You really are perfect aren't you?" 

"I try to be," James grinned.

Ace's hands continued to move, exploring every part of James's ever-expanding body. Over every new roll and swell, feeling how he had grown. James loved how it felt to be examined like this, but Ace's touch was light, almost cautious. That wouldn't do. 

"Squeeze," he said flatly, stretching out so that his belly was pushed up into the air. Ace frowned, freezing in place. 

"What?" he replied, blinking twice as he looked down at the buffet of flesh beneath him. 

James rolled his eyes fondly, Ace's confusion was so adorable. 

"I said squeeze. Squeeze my rolls, dig your fingers into my fat, I want you to do it. Relish in how it feels, and then imagine how amazing it will feel when I'm 50lbs heavier. I reckon I could do that by your birthday, would you like that?" 

Ace's fingers pushed into his belly, reaching so far down he could feel the solid mass of food within. If James hadn't been so turned on it probably would have hurt, as it was he craved more, especially as Ace was looking at him with glazed-over, hungry eyes. 

"I bet 100 wouldn't be enough for you though would it?" he gasped, eager to rile Ace up, "That doesn't matter, I'll let you stuff me until I'm 100lbs heavier, 200lbs, more even. Think of what it will be like to play with the belly of your 500lb boyfriend, knowing you made him that way," 

"Fucking hell James, you'll be the death of me," Ace gasped. James only grinned,

"Think of how hard it will be to lift up my stomach when it hangs down to my knees, just to wank me off because I can't do it myself anymore. Imagine how good it will feel when you can fuck into my rolls whenever you feel like it because I'll barely be able to move,"

James could feel his mind become more and more clouded as he resisted the urge to grind into Ace. His toes curled and his breath hitched as he felt himself become more and more turned on, to the point it was almost painful. 

"Do you want that?" Ace managed to spit out, a pathetic, desperate whine forming at the back of his throat, "Do you want to be so fat you're completely useless, so big you have to depend on me for everything? You can be so lazy, so big, you'll just have to lie there and let me spoil you," 

James nodded, eyes rolling back into his head. Yes, he wanted that, he wanted that so badly. 

Ace moved so that he was sat straddled across James's plump midsection, knees digging to his overfed gut. James moaned as the breath was knocked out of him. He took in the weight of his boyfriend, morphing it in his mind to be his own belly, round and soft, so heavy he could no longer sit up on his own. That would be heaven, that was his future. 

… 

James felt a warmth in his stomach when he thought back to that conversation, and to one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever had. They would only get better as he got bigger, and oh how big he would get. 

He was torn from his thoughts, however, by the door opening and a very flustered looking Ace walking in. 

He was carrying two large cases, having finally cleared out his own cabin, and was dressed in a large, oversized t-shirt. It was one of James's, not a fitting one, of course, that would look ridiculous on Ace's far leaner frame. He couldn't believe how large the size difference between them had become, it was delectable 

Ace clapped his hands together, taking a deep breath, 

"Right, that's everything I think, we're all ready to go," 

James nodded solemnly. He felt a little guilty for not helping out, but he was oppressively full (guess who's fault that was) and lying on the bed contemplating life just seemed like an overall better idea. 

Not that Ace minded, of course, indulging James's slothfulness was one of his all-time favourite things 

"It's going to be weird, going back to normal life," Ace sighed, collapsing onto the bed with a huff. 

"Well, it won't be completely normal, you'll have me," James replied softly. Ace shrugged, 

"Yeah but you are my new normal," he replied with a grin. 

James wanted to roll his eyes or scoff but instead reached over, grabbing his hand and holding onto it as tightly as he dared. He never wanted to let go. 

They laid there for a little while, Ace catching his breath from hauling two large suitcases up a flight of stairs, and James from stuffing himself stupid with three large pizzas. They really were a perfect couple, weren't they. 

"Have you done your final weigh-in? " Ace murmured eventually, stretching his limbs out with a few concerning cracks. 

James was starting to feel a little peckish, the hard lump of food in his stomach having softened as it was slowly being digested and transformed into the sweet, sweet fat he craved. It would probably be a good time to see if he had reached his goal, but he really didn't want to get out of bed. 

"As if I would do it without you," He scoffed, having to hold back a yawn. 

He'd stopped weighing himself once he was only 10 lbs short of his goal, he wanted that thrill when the number on the screen popped, although he doubted there would be much of a surprise. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he was over 300lbs by now, the scale would only confirm it. 

He could feel it in the belly that pushed against his shirts and spilt over his waistband, in the thighs that spread when he sat and rubbed when he walked, and in the second chin that sat snugly below the first. His arms were thick despite his complete lack of exercise, jiggling when he walked and puffing out of some of his tighter t-shirts. He could barely get his original shirt over his head nowadays, the pictures in his photo album had become almost comedic. 

He could feel it in his joints when he'd spent more than a few hours on his feet, and in his muscles when he climbed the stairs or got up from an unusually low chair. He felt the way it changed his centre of gravity, and how his balance wasn't what it used to be. He could feel it in the way that he got out of breath at even the lightest of exercises and how it took him so long to catch it back afterwards. 

It wasn't only his mass that had changed, but his attitude as well. He'd grown lazy and spoiled, something that once would have disgusted him. He was very lucky it was one of the things that Ace found such a turn on. He got the lift instead of walking up a single flight of stairs, begged Ace to do things he once wouldn't have thought twice about. He always kept an eye out for the nearest chair, and for his next meal. 

Yes, he was definitely 300lbs by now. 

"Do you want to do it now?" Ace asked quietly, slight eagerness to his voice. James sighed, 

"I mean it's not really the end yet is it, we've still got another day to go," 

Ace nodded slowly, 

"Yeah I know, but once we get off the ship tomorrow we'll have a long drive ahead of us, I thought you might want to celebrate," he replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

James rolled his eyes fondly, 

"God you're horny," he murmured, grin gracing his lips. 

"Only for you my dear," Ace replied, winking cheekily. 

James let out a long groan, sticking his arms out for Ace to take. Sitting up was getting harder these days, 

"Fine, I'll assess the damage," 

Ace smiled, hauling him to his feet and practically dragging him into the bathroom. 

It was empty now. All but their toothbrushes, sat side by side in the pot, had been neatly packed away. James felt a bolt of sadness run through him. It really was going to be over soon, this was it. An entire year, and finally it was coming to an end. 

Even if he was excited for what was yet to come, this place would always feel like a safe little bubble to him. It was where everything had started, and he desperately hoped it was not where everything would end.

It wasn't all bad though. He couldn't fathom the dread he'd be feeling right now if he was simply returning to his life as it was. He had a boyfriend and a whole new purpose. He'd been insanely lucky, he just didn't want that luck to run out. 

"Are you ok?" Ace said softly, noticing the downturn in James's mood. 

James nodded, 

"I'm just sad it's over, the cruise I mean. I've made so many memories on this boat and soon it's just going to sail away without us," he muttered bitterly. Ace nodded sympathetically, 

"Yeah but you made all those memories with me, and I'm not going anywhere, so it's not like they'll be gone forever," he said softly, giving James's hand a tight squeeze. 

'If you're not in the mood, we can wait if you'd like," he continued, gesturing to the scales. 

James shook his head, 

"No, I'm ready," he said firmly. 

He took a step forward, feeling the cold metal beneath his feet. He could barely see the display over the crest of his belly, but it soon flicked into life. He held his breath as the number ticked up, eventually settling on an outstanding number. Ace grabbed his arm, shaking it slightly with excitement, 

"308, that's so amazing sweetheart!" he exclaimed, planting a firm kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, 

"128lbs in a year," James murmured, barely able to grasp such a large number. 

"I know, I've never known anyone who's been able to gain that fast, and that was with a reasonable goal. You're just breathtaking," 

James reached down to his belly, lifting it up and dropping it with a shake. He really was over 300lbs, he never thought he'd be this big, he never thought he'd want so desperately to be this big. 

"I'm so fat," he whispered, not in dread but with absolute elation. 

"I can't wait until everyone back home see's me, what are they all going to think?" he cackled, turning to Ace and pressing him against the wall, belly flush against the lean man's torso. It almost swallowed him up. 

"Are you feeling happier now?" Ace giggled, 

James nodded, 

"Absolutely," he grinned, "But you know what would make me feel even better," 

He leant in further, the pressure causing Ace to run short of breath, 

"What?" the smaller man forced out, eyes hungry, hands holding on to James's plump midsection like his life depended on it. 

James leant back, releasing him, 

"If you would run upstairs, find me the biggest cake this boat has to offer, and shove it down my throat as you fuck me into the mattress," 

James had never seen a man run so fast in all his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first instalment of the series 'a weighty journey' of which I have four planned parts over the span of James's gain. Weight going from 180 to 300 in this part, followed by 300 to 500, 500 to 700 and finally 700+. If this is something you would like to see come to fruition, please make sure to leave kudos and comment on how far you would like it to go and for encouragement. Also If you would like anything else included in the work, let me know and I will do my best to write it in.  
> Best wishes,  
> FoxTrap x


End file.
